Wizards and Demons Don't Mix
by Kefalion
Summary: In this story Harry is a Powerful Demon. He became one after many years in Hell, where he ended up after dragging Voldemort there as he was unable to kill the Dark Lord. The thing is that Wizards normally don't become demons and the question is what Harry really has become, if it can be undone and if he wants that to happen.
1. Chapter 1

This story is part of my request series **All About Harry**, do you want to make a request? Look at my bio page for info.

This is a Harry Potter, Supernatural Crossover by Kefalion aka. Frida.

In this story Harry is a Powerful Demon. He became one after many years in Hell, where he ended up after dragging Voldemort there as he was unable to kill the Dark Lord. The thing is that Wizards normally don't become demons and the question is what Harry really has become, if it can be undone and if he wants that to happen.

Pairings are undecided, though there will be a side of Ron/Hermione in passing and mentions of past Harry/Ginny.

There will be some rather horrible things written here, we're dealing with demons people, be warned, they have no virtues and thrive on anything "bad"!

And of course I don't own Supernatural, Harry Potter or anything else you might recognize.

* * *

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Words: 4 499_

* * *

It was pure chaos. Things were had been going down so fast that it was hard to understand it all. Sam abducted by the demon. The Road Hose burnt down. Dean getting to his brother only for Sam to die in his arms. Dean making a deal to bring him back. Them trying to track down the demon and finding the giant Devil's Trap made by Samuel Colt.

And here they were. Jake lay dead on the ground and the Devil's Gate that Samuel Colt had locked was wide open, tormented souls and demons pouring out in a thick, seemingly never-ending stream.

With an unnatural wind flowing around them and thunder rolling in the dark clouds above the four hunters got up from their positions in cover and hurried to the Gate, knowing that they had to close it as soon as possible. But Dean was thinking. He had the Colt, having taken it from Jake and it could only have ended up there because the Yellow-Eyed demon gave it to him and just as he was cocking the gun, the demon in question showed up.

"A boy shouldn't play with daddy's guns," he said with a crocked smile and with a simple look he sent Dean flying through the air. He hit his head on the edge of a tombstone as he fell back to the ground, and groaned in pain, feeling the blood trickle down the side of his face.

At the same time Sam, Ellen and Bobby were pushing at the doors, trying to close the gate, but it went slow, too slow. More and more demons in their true forms were flowing past them. And when Sam saw what was going on his priorities changed and he moved to help his brother, leaving Ellen alone to struggle with her part of the gate, losing momentum as the power was divided by more than half.

Yellow-Eyes saw him and with a small hand gesture he had Sam pinned against a tree, unable to move. "I'll get to you in a minute, champ," he called, enjoying himself immensely. "Well, I'm proud of you, knew you had it in ya."

Bobby and Ellen were half following what was going on behind them, but knew that they had to focus on their task. "Come on," Bobby muttered, trying to push harder. He groaned as he used every bit of strength he had.

"Bobby..!" Ellen gasped and they both made huge eyes as something corporeal walked past them. It looked to be a young man; tall, dark and handsome with a black cloak billowing out behind him. He smiled at them, his eyes flashing green, showing them that he was a demon, though not one of a classification Bobby or Ellen had ever seen before.

"Just a moment longer," he said calmly, smiling kindly, "then I'll close it for you."

Bobby shared another look with Ellen, and they kept pushing, ignoring the demon for now, they had their task to focus on.

"Azazel!" the Green-Eyed demon called.

The Yellow-Eyed man, apparently known as Azazel, looked away from Dean. "Harry," he said, "what a pleasant surprise." He didn't sound all that pleased however, if Dean was to be any judge he'd say that he was scared and if that wasn't a refreshing look on him, Dean was a pixie. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Well, I heard about the plan to open the Gate just as I'd just made a friend and so I decided to stick around long enough to help him on his way."

"What? A friend? You're mocking me."

The dark-haired male smirked. "Why, yes I am, how good of you to notice. Wasn't it what you said to a young Tom Riddle?" Here he changed his voice, sounding eerily like the voice of Yellow-Eye's possessed body. "_You're special Tom, and it's not right that you should be alone and scared. I can help you. I can make you powerful. I can be your friend. You just have to do a little something for me first._"

"You found out about that, huh?"

The new demon hummed, walking a bit closer. "Yes. It's amazing how easy it is to get information when you're me. You know what I was and a bit about what I've become, I'm sure and you are right to fear me, especially since I killed Tom, permanently, before coming here and now I know who to really blame."

"Harry, son, don't be like that..."

"Oh, I've only begun. And you don't get to call me son. But I digress. You see this friend I was talking about; he's a mutual acquaintance and he's just been dying to see you. Ah, here he comes."

The new demon, Harry, made a minuscule gesture with his hand, and the Gate slammed shut as if pushed by a strong gush of wind, leaving Bobby and Ellen slumped by it as they were taken aback by the sudden change.

"Who?" Azazel asked.

The other just raised an eyebrow.

The four hunters gaped as the shape of John Winchester walked up behind the Yellow-Eyed demon and drew him out of his body, struggling with the black cloud that was the demon's true shape. The other demon looked on calmly, a small smirk turning up the corner of his mouth.

"Nice one John, too bad you can't be the one to kill him, but at least the honour will go to one of your boys, and you get to see it happen, should help you be at rest and all that jazz."

Dean was getting up from the ground, able to move now that Yellow-Eyes was otherwise occupied and he made the Colt ready, seeing as the demon was breaking free of John.

"Sorry, Dean, not yet," Harry said and Dean found again that he couldn't move, wanting to scream with frustration and having to settle with a mental exclamation.

Azazel broke free and John's spectral form lay on the ground, tired from the spat. The Dark Cloud flew back into the host body and yellow eyes blinked open.

"Harry," he said, pushing himself up on his elbows, "we can talk about this. You shouldn't let them kill me."

"Hmm. I'll think about it." He turned his head. "Ah-Ah, Sam. No interruptions, the adults are talking," he scolded gently, in a disturbing parody of a disapproving parent.

Sam had been moving, walking to get to his brother and now he was frozen, unable to do more than blink.

"So, Azazel, you've done your job rather well."

"What do you know about it?"

"I thought I already told you. When you're me the rules don't apply and frankly everyone's been very eager to try and please me, giving me any information I could possible want. So I know about everything there is to know about the _plan_ and I can't say that I am a huge fan, so I think I'll stop it."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

Azazel laughed. "Just as you stopped Tom Riddle?"

"Haven't you been listening?" the Green-Eyed demon was growling now, his friendly demeanour gone. "I killed him. Really killed him, he wasn't the first demon I tried my new power on I might add and unlike when I dragged him to Hell I have nothing to lose this time around as you so graciously tore my humanity from me, father dearest."

"Harry, Harry, you're too young, you don't understand yet."

"I will have to disagree with you on that. I'm plenty old enough. I lived though Hell for an uncountable number of years without losing myself and it's been many more years since then. Long enough I'd say to learn what I need to form an opinion and I have no wish for Earth to become a second Hell. I'm different, you know that, and I have hope that I might regain what you took from me."

The Yellow-Eyed demon laughed outright now. "Do you truly think that? Do you think you can change what you've become?"

"It's our choices that determine who we are."

"Dumbledore? How you amuse me."

Harry sneered. "Nothing like me has ever existed before, not in the many thousand years this world has existed."

"Tom-"

"Tom was only a shadow. You cannot compare us." He mock-sighed. "I find myself growing weary of you. I've thought enough and the answer is no. I would kill you myself, it's nothing less than I want to, and nothing less than you deserve, but I promised that the right to end your existence belonged to the Winchester family.

Yellow-Eyes sneered. "What makes you think they won't kill you too?"

"For one, they've only got one bullet left, and I'd stake the world on that it has your name on it. Good bye, Azazel. Dean, go ahead."

Dean blinked and noticed that he could move again. He looked at Sam and his dad who had gotten up while the two demons conversed. The man gave him a minuscule nod, it was all he needed. He nodded back and lined up the gun, pulling the trigger. The bullet flew true, entering the demon, right in the heart of the host's body. Orange flames lit up the body from within, spasms shaking the arms and legs, lightning and smoke erupting from the flesh, before the body became limp, the yellow over the eyes fading away.

"Well, that was fun," the remaining demon said, his green eyes dulling until they looked normal, though the irises were still a bright green colour. "So shall we talk peacefully or do I need to keep you all immobilized?"

"If I had another bullet," Dean muttered, glaring.

Harry smirked. "Like father, like son I see. I understand why you're proud, John."

John moved so that he was standing next to the demon, giving him a look.

"Indeed. We'll you're right. I'll let you have a moment alone then. No John, you can't hang around to make sure I won't hurt them, you have to crossover or you'll get stuck and someone will have to kill you. You'll just have to trust me. Yeah, Yeah."

As the hunters looked on John seemed to have a silent conversation with the demon, or well, silent on his side.

"Good. I'll see you around then."

John shook his head.

"Ah, do give me some credit! I might make my way there yet."

John shook his head again, but he was smiling.

"Fine, fine! I'll go stand over there by the Gate. Colt really was a fine craftsman and having a look can't hurt, might need to build one or two of these myself. Good luck, John and thank you." They shared a nod and the demon moved away, Bobby and Ellen watching him warily as he moved in between them, humming under his breath as he peered at the lock on the gate.

Dean was a bit torn, feeling uncomfortable with the unknown demon there, but with the shape of his father standing before them he couldn't act on it, feeling that he needed to take this time to say good bye one last time whether it was actually his dad or not.

He looked at John who gave him a tear filled smile, walking up to him and placing his hand on his shoulder. The touch was solid and warm, comfort filling him up, just as he could remember from when he was younger and his dad had been there for him in between hunts.

Sam, who was also free to move, walked up to them. John placed his other hand on Sam's shoulder giving him a smile too and a nod of confirmation.

The brothers couldn't hear him, but they could feel his words. _I'm proud of you. Both of you. _John backed away from them, smiling gently. His shape began to glow white and after a few flickers it dissolved into pale smoke and he was gone.

"Was that really? Could he have climbed out of Hell?" Sam asked, awe colouring his words.

"If anyone was stubborn enough to do it, it was him," Dean answered. "Now though, we have ourselves a new problem at hand."

"Oh, are you talking about me?" the new demon turned away from the gate and smiled at them, showing a bit too much teeth. "So, I know who you all are, so it'd only be polite to introduce myself. I do still have some manners after all. I'm Harry, formerly Harry Potter, but a demon called Potter isn't very classy, so I dropped it. I think it's more appropriate to just go with a name which means _master of the home_, or the one I am beginning to prefer; if you think of it as coming from Harold, which comes from Hareweald, which means _leader of the army_. Much more fitting name for a demon than Potter, don't you think?"

"I think you talk too much," Bobby muttered.

"Well, I've not had many people to talk to for about a thousand years, give or take a decade so I've got a lot of catching up to do. Let me tell you, demons don't make the best conversationalist, it's all rage and hate and pain with them. It was nice when John came along, though it didn't start out to well as I was assigned to torture him."

"You what?" Dean spat.

"Relax, Dean-o, daddy's okay now and I didn't hurt him too bad. I ended up liking to talk to him too much for that, and I helped him get away so I think we're pretty much even." He sighed again. "And to think that while for me it's been an eternity, here it's only as been about eight years since I went to Hell, funny thing time. If I'd gotten to live in peace I'd actually be twenty-seven, married with a few kids most likely, I suppose it was not to be. Now then, do any of you have holy water, salt or iron at hand?"

"Why are you asking?" Sam said watching Harry closely.

"I'm curious just as to how much of a demon I truly am. So, do you have any? Or maybe some chalk, we could try out a Devil's Trap. I would allow you to try an exorcism too if I had the time, alas I don't fancy going down stairs again, will just cost me unnecessary time."

"And how is that a bad thing for us?" Dean asked. The four hunters were closing in on the demon, who appeared to be just as relaxed and cheerful as he'd been ever since he walked out of the Gate.

"Well you see, at the moment our goals are aligned. You want to stop the apocalypse, I want to stop the apocalypse and I will do so by killing every single demon that escaped today. Now holy water, I want to know how bad it is. Mr. Singer, there's a bottle hiding in your belt, is there not?"

The older hunter looked at his three companions, and rather reluctantly he brought out a small silvery bottle.

"If it makes you feel better you can just throw it at me."

"What's that about the apocalypse?" Bobby asked, gripping the bottle tightly.

"Ah, yes, you wouldn't know the whole thing, would you? And with me here you don't need to know really. Just exorcise or kill any demons you come across, with two exceptions. Me and a demon named Lilith who likes to possess young girls, 'kay? Now holy water."

"What's with not killing the two of you?" Ellen asked.

"Mrs. Harvelle," Harry said giving her a charming smile, though it only made her shudder with unease, "killing us would bring on the apocalypse. Killing Lilith will literally start the whole thing, killing me will not start it per se, but it will make it come faster as you would be removing an ally. Now enough chatter, I want to know how much of myself I managed to keep."

The four hunters stared at the demon. They didn't know what to think.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Shouldn't you jump at an opportunity to hurt a demon?" he said exasperated, making overly large hand gestures.

"Fine, if you want pain, sure," Bobby muttered at last, uncorking the bottle and splashing water towards Harry. The liquid hit his face and began to sizzle upon contact with his skin, though not as much as it would usually do. The demon's breathing got a bit laboured. Dean and Sam shared worried looks, it didn't appear as if the demon was in horrible pain and they didn't know if it was bad or good. Bad felt more likely.

"So, how did I do?" he asked once it calmed down. "It itched rather badly, though I wouldn't say that it hurt."

"It's supposed to burn like acid," Bobby answered.

"So does that mean he isn't a complete demon?" Sam hazarded to ask.

"No, it just means something we already knew. He isn't a Black or Red- Eyes. He's higher up at the Tier. The eyes indicate how powerful they are. Black are the lowest, then we have red. Those are the normal ones. Yellow is unusual, I know there have been sightings of white eyed ones or ones with multicolour. Green I've never heard of."

"Okay, so what it means?" Dean grunted.

"That it's bad we don't have the Colt anymore."

"Damn," Harry muttered. "I'm hurt. I suppose I'll have to come up with something else then…"

"What is it that you want?" Dean asked sharply, stopping the rambling that was about to happen.

"What I want? I want to go back in time and think up another way to stop a war than to throw myself into Hell only to drag the leader of the opposite side with me. Or maybe go back far enough to kill Azazel long before he started experimenting on innocent kids. That's not in my power though so I will settle for cleaning up the mess he left."

"Kids?" Sam asked, picking up on that.

"You know you weren't the first generation, dear Sam. The man who ruined my life was one of the first Azazel experimented on, and the only one of his kind. Poor Tom Riddle. I hate him, it's become my nature, but at the same time I feel something else. Perhaps it's pity, I can't really tell. Hate and self-preservation is about the only things a demon can feel really. That I can sense something more…" He shook his head and went back to smiling. "Anyway little Tommy was an orphan boy in the late nineteen-twenties. All alone he was an easy pray for Azazel. He'd tried to use normal kids, and so far it hadn't worked. Wanting to break the limits he went after a wizard."

"Wizard?" Sam was the one to ask.

"Yes, wizard." He looked at Bobby and Ellen. "Don't the two of you know about it? I know the Winchesters are clueless, but surely you must know?"

"Harry Potter?" Ellen muttered, as if she just remembered something.

"Ah!" Harry smiled. "You have heard! To think that I would have hated that before, but it makes things so much easier. Do tell them all you know, madam."

"Ellen?" Dean questioned.

"Is that your original body?" the woman asked of the demon.

"Oh, I like you," he said, "you've been paying attention! Yes, this is my body, haven't needed to snatch a new one so far."

"The scar?"

He smiled and pulled up his fringe. On his pale forehead a scar stood out, pale red in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"So you are him."

"In the flesh."

"Ellen, tell us what's going on," Dean demanded.

"There are the witches you know, the ones who sells their souls, then there is a different kind, or so it's said. They are born with their powers. The males are called wizards, the female witches, and if you are to call their entire kind something they would be wizards."

"Good, very good," the demon said encouragingly.

"The live in separate societies; rarely venturing beyond them. And... And demons stay away from them."

"Anything else to add?"

"From what I've heard, there was a war in England."

"Go on, madam, do go on."

"It ended back in '99 when the leader was killed by Harry Potter, who disappeared."

The three men looked from Ellen to the demon whose eyes were glowing green again.

"Not so much killed, not then anyway," he said shrugging nonchalantly.

"You?" Dean asked sceptically. "You stopped a war by going to Hell?"

"Don't sound so surprised. You should know about being willing to do anything to keep the people you love safe," he said pointedly.

Dean clenched his jaw. It was an unpleasant reminder of what he'd done only a day earlier and he didn't like the idea that he himself might turn out like the man before him.

"Why do demons stay away from wizards?"

"They're human, yet not. They are improved in a sense. I know only a little, it happened a very long time ago and since most of my sources don't get involved… You'd have to get hold of an angel to really understand this."

"Whoah, _angel_?" Dean exclaimed.

"Buggersome creatures they are," Harry nodded. "Only met a handful, didn't much care for them, really stuck up and they can't think for themselves."

"Angels? Like God's messengers, with feathery wings, angels?"

"Oh, yes. Though I've not seen their true forms, it's supposed to be bad for you. Moving on now. Wizards were supposedly given their magical powers by God and this was after Lucifer had already gone bad."

"The Devil?" Sam asked.

"That would be the one. He tried to make me fall in line; I told him I wasn't interested, good thing for me that he was unable to step out of his prison."

"No, no, no," Dean interrupted. "You, you're telling us that God, angels and the damn Devil himself are real?"

"Yep," he popped on the p. "The apocalypse didn't tell you that? I feel sorry for you. No wait, I can't feel. Damn. So anyway; wizards. They got magic from God and since demons already existed so did the possibility of a human soul becoming one, and with the magic in these new souls that would be profoundly bad, therefore a sort of failsafe was instilled making it impossible for wizards to go to Hell. Instead a separate realm, a sort of purgatory, was created where sins would be cleansed away. Ergo no wizards have ever gone to Hell and a wizard has never become a demon. Until now."

"You?" Bobby asked.

"Me. If you hadn't figured it out yet, boys, I was a wizard. But there seem to have been more fail safes in place, I've been told that no one has taken longer to break than I did, and I'm not sure I did completely as I can still remember everything from my human life so well. Most don't, you know."

"Why are you even bothering with talking to us?" Sam asked now.

"John. I owe him rather a bit and talking to you giving you some information is how I'm planning on repaying him. So let's retrace. Kill any demon you come across, or send them back downstairs if that's all you can manage, unless it's me or Lilith. She's got white eyes so be careful, she won't be easy to deal with. I'll take care of the rest and if you need me use this." Harry took up something from a pocket and tossed it to Sam who caught it on instinct.

He closed his eyes, expecting it to go boom. When nothing happened he looked down into his hands, seeing that he was holding a polished stick that was slightly scorched.

"That would be my wand. I don't need it anymore, but it's still connected to me so if you need me just hold that thing and think of me and I'll know. Oh and I'd actually suggest that if you happen upon a demon that you use that. I can kill them after all, it's nice knowing they won't be coming back, am I right? Was there anything else? Ah, yes." Harry walked up to Dean who flinched, dodging the hand that the demon stretched out. He sighed. "I'm just going to heal you."

"No thanks."

"Did I say it was optional? Didn't think so. Stand still or I'll make you."

"Make me."

Harry rolled his eyes. Next moment Dean felt his temple where he had hit his head starting to itch, it felt warm and then it stopped. He looked suspiciously at the demon

"No need to thank me," he said with a smirk. "Take that as a small proof of my good will." He looked to the sky. "I've tallied long enough, time to get going; I've got myself some demons to hunt, though…" he hummed quietly. "It can wait for a little bit. I really should head to England first. Any questions before I go?"

The hunters stared at the demon with the Glowing Green Eyes.

"No? Maybe you'll think up some later. I'm sure I'll see you around. Now if you don't mind I've got to find my Teddy-Bear." With those cheerful words the demon turned on his heel and so he was gone with just a small crack.

"What the Fucking Hell was that?" Dean asked, staring at the place where Harry disappeared.

"By far the strangest demon, ever," Sam muttered.

"And the most dangerous," Ellen said. "At one point I think he was a good person, but I don't trust him."

"Of course we don't," Bobby said gruffly. "It's a demon. You shouldn't use that wand, Sam."

"I wasn't planning to. So what now?"

"Now we get out of here. That Harry demon was right about one thing," Bobby said. "We have a lot of demons to get rid of. And I have a few things I want to research."

"Yeah," Sam said. "How much of what he said do you reckon was true?"

"I don't know," Dean grumbled, "but the less, the better."

"On that we can agree." He looked at the body of the Yellow-Eyed demon. "I can't believe it's over. It seems that he ruined even more lives than we thought."

"The son of a bitch got what he deserved."

"I'm not saying anything against that. All this time and we never knew his name."

"Who cares about his name?" Dean frowned.

"Could have made it easier to track him. Azazel."

"Whatever."

"You'll look into it, Bobby?"

The older hunter pulled at his cap. "I'll look a bit, yeah, but I'm far more concerned about the apocalypse, the idea that angels would exist and this Lilith."

"I agree on that," Ellen said. "We need to prepare for what is to come."

* * *

_**End Chapter 1**_

* * *

**AN 18th September 2013:**

I've been watching Supernatural. Perhaps you can tell how far I've gotten by reading this? I've watched up till episode 3 of Season 3 so far. I've spoiled myself by reading crossovers though so I know a bit about what will happen later, and then I can't help but read wiki pages so yeah.

I started on this story only a few days ago, so it's easy to say that the series are inspiring me.

I think evil Harry is interesting and I gave it a sort of try here. I've got a few ideas for how this will play out and I am bond to get inspired as I keep watching the show. Let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**_Words: 1 122_

* * *

It was early morning in Oxfordshire, England. The sun was about to rise, painting the sky in pale colours. It was the beginning of autumn and the leaves on the trees where beginning turn yellow, though it would still be some time before they started to fall.

As the first rays of the sun fell on an old two-story stone house with thatched roof a figure appeared in the garden. He was tall, dressed in black and had hair in the same colour. The only things standing out about him were his green eyes. They weren't normal. The green covered the pupil, the iris as well as the the white giving an ethereal look. The most unsettling thing however was the sense of malice that surrounded the figure like a second cloak.

"Any moment now," the man murmured and began to hum under his breath. "The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah!"

There was no movement inside the building. The windows were dark, the glass reflecting the sky.

"The ants go marching two, by two, hurrah, hurrah!"

A few birds flew through the sky, chirping.

"The ants go marching three, by three, the little one goes on a killing spree and they all go marching down to-"

The man stopped singing, suddenly finding himself surrounded by three people.

"A very good morning to you all," he said, cheerily, green eyes glowing stronger. "Andromeda, Hermione, Ronald, it's lovely to know that you all still are so eager to meet me after all this time. Though I must confess that it was not you I came to see today, rather I'm here to see Edward."

"Who are you?" The younger of the two women spat. She held a wand in a steady grip, pointed towards the man they had surrounded.

"Ah, I'm hurt! You really don't recognize me, and I who thought we were friends." He made a tutting noise with his tongue. "Ron, mate, tell your wife who I am."

"I don't know who you are, you filthy demon!" Ron snarled.

"Now I'm really hurt and disappointed. Can't you put together two and two? A supreme tactician and the smartest witch of her generation blindsided. What has the world come to? How about you Andy?"

The other woman had lowered her wand and was met with a toothy grin as she did so. "Harry," she whispered.

"Yes I am," the demon said and took a bow. When he straightened up again the green of his eyes had dulled to look normal.

"H-Harry?" Hermione stammered.

The sun had risen above the horizon now and as the black-clad man turned to her she could see his face and although she understood what he had become she still rushed to him and clamped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oh," Harry sounded surprised as she barrelled into him. "Now I'm even more disappointed. Was seeing my face truly all it took for you to let your guard down?"

"No," Ron said, and Harry looked to him, seeing that the redheaded man still had his wand directed at him. "I recognize you, but I get that things have changed, otherwise the wards wouldn't have reacted the way they did. You were my best friend, but I don't know if you still are. Hermione, let go of him."

"Good, I'm glad. You're a credit to the Aurors I'm sure. Hermione, do as he says and let go of the big bad demon."

"No," she murmured into his chest, "I'm not letting go. You're back and you'll be fine, but for that to happen you need your friends."

"Maybe," Harry allowed, "but I don't know. We knew that I would turn out differently, yeah?"

"Yes."

"The thing is I don't know how different. I can restrain myself most of the time, but I've done horrible things too, you have to understand that. I've tortured, I've killed, and I enjoyed doing it."

Ron walked forward and physically removed Hermione's arms, dragging her back. "No need to push him, love, you heard what he said."

"Fine," she said agreed reluctantly. "How long have you been back?"

"This time? About an hour."

"This time?" Hermione's brown eyes narrowed to slits.

"I didn't dare come around before. I needed to know that I wouldn't hurt you as soon as I saw you."

She began to smile now. "That's all the proof I need," she said happily, "if you were like _them_ you wouldn't have cared about that."

"Perhaps. Things are happening now though. You shouldn't be affected, but there will be an increase of demons on Earth. A Devil's Gate was opened."

"Where?" Ron asked urgently, his professional side talking.

"Wyoming, the US. I'll be heading back soon, I need to put them down. That's something I can do now. Kill demons. I killed Tom not too long ago, slowly… ah, happy memories." He shook his head. "Anyway I just wanted to see Teddy first, I think it will help me," he paused making a small sound at the back of his throat, "I think it _might_ help me keep my priorities straight."

"I don't know if I like that, Harry," Andromeda said.

"Just seeing him is enough. I don't need to wake him."

"I'm still not sure," the pure-blood witch said.

Harry sighed. "Just like the blasted Winchesters, though I suppose it's only healthy not to trust a demon. I won't hurt my godson. I just want to see him."

"Harry," Hermione began to say, "there are some things you should know. Ginny-"

"What about her?" Harry asked quickly. "I don't want to see her. It wouldn't be good for either of us."

"He's right about that," Ron said. "She's not over him, and they can't be together, not now."

"I- He still need to know. He has a right to know."

"I don't like this," Harry muttered. "I should have stayed away. I can't get involved with you. I'll leave."

"No!" Hermione screamed, yanking loose from Ron she gripped Harry's arm. "I get that it's not easy, but, Harry, when you went to St Patrick's Purgatory with Voldemort… Ginny was devastated and she couldn't tell you because you had to do it and she was afraid what would happen if she told you, but Harry, she was pregnant."

The demon blinked. "No," he whispered, his face was a mask of blankness.

"Your son was born in June the next summer. She named him James, knowing that's what you would want. He's a great kid and he looks just like you, only with his mother's eyes."

"I- I have to go. I'm sorry." Harry removed Hermione's hand with unexpected gentleness and with a small crack he was gone.

* * *

_**End Chapter 2**_

* * *

**AN 19th September 2013:**

A shorter chapter, but I figure that is how this story will work. The chapters will be as long as my inspiration demands.

The song Harry hums is The Ants Go Marching, set to the tune of When Johnny Comes Marching Home I only changed the lyrics a little bit, making them macabre and fitting for a demon.

St Patrick's Purgatory is a place where a gate to Hell is said to be, it's on an island in a lake in Ireland.

Let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_Words: 1 482_

* * *

Hell is exactly what it's advertised to be; Hell. Fire and brimstone. The stench of sulphur and blood filling the air. Pain and never ending suffering. No one liked it there; there was a reason why demos wanted out after all, a reason for it being a prison where the wicked were punished for their sins and misdoings in their lives.

Harry shouldn't have returned. It went against all he had planned and all he was trying to stand for. He needed to think, needed to figure out what was going on and how he was meant to proceed, so he should have gone to some isolated mountaintop, staying there until he dealt with what he'd just learnt. But he didn't want to.

The thing that had woken in him, the fucking sliver of feelings that burned warmly in his chest demanded attention, but it fucking hurt! The pain of emotions was excruciating. Raw, ripping, clawing, biting, burning, exceeding over any physical pain imaginable. Regret, blame... _love_.

It shouldn't matter, none of it should. All of it had happened a lifetime ago to a different person. He was only deluding himself by playing nice.

He was a demon, wasn't he? Then by the fiery pits of Hell he should damn well act like one.

He appeared next to a demon called Alastair, the only one said to enjoy Hell, who upon Harry's arrival grinned savagely.

"Harry," he growled gleefully, "this is a treat!" He turned to the newly arrived demon, giving his current victim a brief respite.

Harry no longer looked like a handsome young man. He had wrapped his damaged soul around his body, protecting it, for though his body could heal any damage as proved by the fact that it had survived a millennium in Hell there was no point in having it get hurt.

His appearance was off putting, monstrous like all of his kin. Burnt, red skin, a torn chest where white bone poked through scorched, blackened tissue, madly glowing green eyes and veins glowing in the same colour. Why bother with hiding what he was when the bastards sent to Hell for their sins only got more afraid at seeing it?

"I didn't think I'd see you again so soon after coddling and stealing away with Winchester, I think I ought to be cross with you."

"Knife," was the only thing Harry said in reply, holding out a claw like hand, demanding to be handed the object.

"My, my," Alastair laughed. "Wasn't it enough getting to see Azazel die at the hands of the tiny ants he'd been playing around with?"

Harry lashed out at one of the humans destined for damnation and at his touch the soul burned to crisps, screaming in agony, before he was eradicated from existence.

"Give me the knife or you're next," Harry snarled.

Alastair handed over the blade he'd been working with without any hesitation. "Sure thing," he said excitedly, "watching you in action when you're in one of your moods, is nearly as good as getting to do it myself."

The man Alastair had been torturing appeared to be newly arrived, there were only a few minor tears in his golden tanned skin, and there was a look in his eyes that spoke of hope. That look would soon be extinguished.

Harry looked at the weapon in his hand and the metal started to glow a bright orange as it was heated to a high temperature. He placed the tip of the knife against the man's collar bone and began to carve, getting a scream of pain for his efforts. The skin shrivelled and some foul smelling black smoke emerged. By some sort of magic controlled by Harry the glow of the blade stayed in the wound, making it glow in turn.

"This one sold his soul for a few years of fame and fortune, idiotic bugger. With a little effort we should have him broken in time for the premier of his last film. Should make for a few laughs. Just need a couple of well placed scars to fit the part for real, isn't that right mister?"

The man whimpered.

"Do you think you can break him, Harry? Show me why I allowed you to keep old Johnny-boy safe?"

Harry hummed in reply, concentrating on the intricate pattern he was creating across the man's collar bones. Thin lines connected elaborate runes of an ancient dialect created by the first demon worshipers. All the while the man howled out strangled screams.

As Harry concentrated on the task at hand the feelings he had begun to experience dulled, making him able to ignore them, much like he knew would happen when he decided to return to Hell.

All too soon the pattern was completed. The Green-Eyed demon watched his work clinically and deeming them good enough he handed the knife back to the demon at his side.

He leaned in close to his victim, whispering in his ear. "Do you know what the beauty of pain experienced when you no longer have a connection to your body is?"

He only got a weak whimper for answer.

"There is no escape to be had, you cannot fall unconscious, you cannot wake up as if this only was a bad dream, and you cannot even die, because you are already dead and in Hell." He drew back and with an evil grin he placed his hands above the marks and started to pull, the skin of the man's chest, torso and stomach following. Harry was skinning him, inch by excruciating inch. After that he proceeded to cut the tender flesh that had been revealed.

For days he worked on the soul, tearing him apart only to put him back together into perfect condition. Alastair worked by his side, seemingly on a high from getting to torture a wretched soul of his own and seeing Harry doing the same right next to him.

Each day they would offer to allow the souls to switch places, whisper sweetly in their ears that if they were willing to torture someone else they would escape the pain. It was all lies as the pain would only grow by giving in, though it wouldn't appear so at first as it was a different kind of pain, but it was damage on a far more permanent level.

Once a month had passed Alastair spoke to Harry again.

"You've found out about your son, haven't you?"

"What?" Harry snapped his head around to glower at his companion.

"If I'd known it would inspire you to do this I would have told you ages ago, maybe it would even have broken you faster."

"How?"

"You are practically dripping of angst, stinking of disgusting human emotions, but if we can wipe it away there are so much potential in you. I knew I was lenient on you for a reason." He laughed. "You do such a good job at tormenting yourself that you give me a run for my money. Though I have to give it to Azazel for figuring out what would make you accept our offers. Should have realized it sooner."

Harry gritted his teeth and used magic to burn away the flesh on the hand of the soul in front of him.

"You wish you could have Tom hanging from the racks again, don't you?" Alastair said, his voice as sweet as poison, drawling and lisping. "I told you that it was stupid to kill him."

"No," Harry growled.

"Yes! Give in to what you are! You'll like it. A conscious is such a bother, not that I remember having one, but I get the idea."

"I should kill you."

Alastair laughed. "You should. But you won't, you don't want to rid yourself of any options, not yet."

Harry turned his knife on the other demon, the blade cutting through his rotting flesh, only succeeding in making him grin.

"Come on, Harry! Give it your best shot; let's see if you can make me scream!"

"Crucio," Harry hissed.

Alastair actually seemed a bit bothered by the spell, wheezing, and unable to speak. His body spasmed uncontrollably and as Harry narrowed his eyes putting more force behind the spell Hell's Master Torturer let out a guttural scream.

"I'm not going to turn into you," Harry snarled. "I won't."

He let go of the spell and disappeared from Hell.

Alastair sat on the ground, letting out a chuckle. "Ah, what wouldn't I give to be able to do that? A bit unrefined, but oh so effective." He got to his feet and caressed the cheek of the soul Harry had been torturing. "Now my sweet," he said words dripping with sarcasm. "I think this break has been going on long enough, don't you? Or maybe this is the day you take this knife and change places. What do you say?"

* * *

_**End Chapter 3**_

* * *

**AN 20th September 2013:**

Inspiration, you are a beautiful and terrible thing. Harry's not dealing. Nope. He's hiding from himself and that's not good news for the world. Demons are left running around on Earth and new ones are being created.

I feel like apologizing to Heath Leger who I in this story say sold his soul to a demon, though not in so many words. I think you got who I was referring to. I also killed him off a few months to early, but once I made Alastair say that the guy he was torturing had sold his sold for fame and fortune I got Leger in my head as he died much too young and, well he was rather successful, especially post mortem for his role as the Joker in Batman which I'm also hinting to here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**_Words: 2 235_

* * *

The wind howled. There was snow in the air, patches of white lining the steep, stony mountain side, a huge glacier covering a large portion of the gray rock.

Harry had gone with his original plan and appeared on the top of a mountain, forcing himself to think now, although his every instinct went against it, wanting to avoid the pain and confusion. He had a son. Somewhere there was a young kid in his and Ginny's image.

James. Ginny was right in that was what he would have wanted. But that was back then, when he was still the Harry Potter wizard and savoir, not Harry the Green-Eyed demon who was steadily making a name for himself in Hell.

One of his first thoughts upon hearing that he had a son was to kill the boy and rid himself of the headache. He didn't know the lad. The larger part of him didn't want to get to know him. Having the child die would solve a lot of problems. It would allow him to embrace what he was becoming, making it permanent. It would be so easy. Life would stop being complicated.

Hate, pain and chaos, were ironically enough easy. Love, trust and compassion, those were the complicated things and they hurt far more than the alternative, even on a good day.

People would use James against him if he allowed it. People on both sides.

He shouldn't have gone to England. Hermione wouldn't let things rest now that she knew he was around and neither would Ron for that matter. He hoped they had sense enough to keep his visit to themselves.

Alastair knew about his son. That meant that Azazel had known, which in turn meant that Meg would know and from there it was not a stretch to think that it might become common knowledge, though the trio had perhaps been smart enough to keep it to themselves, but it would only remain a secret as long as it benefited them. If James died he wouldn't have to be bothered, he wouldn't have to care. He could go on like before, but if he did it one door would close. The door he had thought was closed, locked and buried under tons of stone until John Winchester had opened his mouth and begun to speak about his sons.

Harry hadn't been affected at first, simply going on with tearing the hunter apart again and again, but the man had stubbornly prattled on, defying the rumours of being a man of few words. The only thing managing to shut him up was to make it physically impossible for him to talk and that only lasted so long before Harry had him healed up and possessing a tongue and vocal chords again.

Over time though it appeared as if John's words affected Harry more than the torture he inflicted on the hunter affected John. His talk had brought Harry's memories to the surface and he had begun to experience things that had long been outside his grasp. The memories had remained with him all along and so had a few base emotions, but they had been unreachable to him until John began to speak with him.

Harry still didn't know why John had bothered to talk with him. The man loathed demons with a vengeance and anyone would have thought that he would do anything to prove that, but as it turned out there was more to the Winchester than met the eye.

With Alastair always watching, Harry had stopped being as cruel to his selected victim, and when he went away to do other things over the many years that passed in Hell the feelings and slivers of other emotions than wrath had remained with him, making him able to think in a different way, making him able to act like no other demon as everyone who still retained some of their humanity was closely looked after as they slowly, or quickly as it some times was, broke.

Harry had already broken and that meant that he was free to come and go as he wished, and already, prior to the inference of John Winchester he had made a name for himself. He had more power than anyone had previously seen and it didn't hurt that Azazel, who had been the one calling most of the shots, had taken an interest in him.

His new ability to think allowed him to realize that ever since he'd broken and been let loose he'd been acting in a way that wasn't like most demons. Sometimes he would be as uncaring as them, killing with glee and torturing without restraint and at other times it would look like he had a conscience. Like how he hadn't gone back to England first chance, not wanting to take the risk that he would end up killing his old friends and family. He was different in more ways than he had previously known.

Harry paced across the glacier, his feet not leaving any traces in the newly fallen snow.

For now he would do nothing about James. He would go though with the plan. He'd make sure Lucifer wasn't freed. And he had an idea as to how he would accomplish it.

First he was going to take down two birds with one stone. He would rid himself of some of the anger that was clouding his judgement, because he could sense it inside and it made it hard to think. The fury was bubbling within him; ready to burst through his skin in a fit of rage. Having all that pent up anger was not conductive to his original plan, and if he had to behave like a demon to rid himself of it, then he would. That didn't mean he would become like Alastair. This was for the good of all in the long run. The greater good. Even knowing where the expression came from it had a nice ring to it, perhaps it came with having seen certain things, with age and detachment. The endurance of the collective put before the preserving of the individual was a sound strategy, especially when you knew that not everyone could leave the war unscarred no matter what you did so it would only be naïve and foolish to operate as if it was possible.

People would die and the scum that was his kin would learn what he could do. They would learn that his powers were unlike anything they'd previously seen. With a little luck that would make them hesitate long enough that the equation would turn out to be profitable for humanity. If he was correct the more stupid demons would flock to him wanting to be led. Slaughtering them would be laughably easy, though it might be favourable to keep them close for a while longer.

What he was about to do might be considered harsh from a certain perspective, but Harry stood far away from that line that it was only a dim figure in the distance that he could barely make out, knowing that it was there, but not bothered by it.

He stood at the very peak of the mountain, hair whipping, cloak flowing and eyes glowing. He clenched his fist hard, his nails digging into the skin of his palms, knuckles whitening. A moment later the earth beneath his feet began to tremble, a great rumble sounding from far below. Harry grinned wickedly. "I wonder what they'll make of this," he muttered, "either way the game is on." He disappeared right as the earth cracked, a huge fissure tearing the mountain apart.

_-Viridi Oculis Daemonium-_

The Winchester boys had gone with Bobby back to his house in South Dakota, agreeing that they had to get back on their feet and take stock of the situation. Ellen had left on the way, reassuring them that she would be able to take care of herself and that she had things that she had to do now that the Roadhouse was gone and that she needed to make sure Jo was okay.

It was midday the day after the Devil's Gate had opened and Sam finally dragged himself out of bed. He felt awful. The last few days had been exhausting and it had all been topped off by him forcing Dean to confess that he had made a Deal. He had died and he didn't know what to feel about it, except empty and miserable.

As he got downstairs he found Bobby in the kitchen with several books open in front of him as well as an empty cup and a used plate next to him.

"Hey," he said, sitting down, the chair groaning under his weight.

"There's coffee," the other man said.

"Thanks, I'll take some in a bit," Sam dismissed, not all that interested in food at the moment. He'd eaten some while they were on the road last night to make up for the days he'd spent in Cold Oak and would be okay for a bit longer. "Have you fond something yet?"

"Not yet. There's no end to the lore about Angels and the Apocalypse, I've no idea what of it is authentic."

"How about wizards?"

"I hate to tall you, but I didn't know of them before, and if I've got any information on them it's buried somewhere in one of the piles. It'll take me days to look through it and I'm not sure if that should be our priority. Until that Harry fellow shows up again and gives us trouble I think we should forget about him and what he said."

"You think that's wise?"

"I don't mean that you forget him permanently, just that you shouldn't waste your energy on trying to figure him out. As far as I could tell he had a large mouth on him, if we're lucky he will be more bark than bite."

"I don't think we can trust that," Dean had arrived on the scene, looking like he had just dragged himself out of bed, which was probably the truth. His hair was a mess and his shirt was buttoned wrong.

He went over to the coffee machine, removed the nearly empty pot, looked around and picked a cup that stood on the sink. Though it showed signs of being used; he filled it and took a long drink of the hot liquid. Letting out a satisfied breath he continued. "I don't claim to be an expert on demons and how they think, but I could tell that Yellow-Eyes was afraid of him, and that's enough to make me say that we find a way to waste him."

"You have a point," Bobby agreed, "but until he shows up again there isn't much we can do. I'll make sure to keep an ear to the ground and I'll let you know if anything turns up. For now we are playing the waiting game. We know that there are hundreds of demons out there, but we can't get rid of them until they do something to draw our attention."

"Oh, I hate the waiting game," Dean groaned.

"We'll just do what we always do," Sam said. "We look for a hunt, something will show up, whether it be demons or anything else we take care of it."

"Well," Dean's expression changed, it went from petulant to anxious in a heart beat, "well, maybe lying low for a bit isn't such a bad idea after all."

Sam frowned, as did Bobby. "What's up with you?" Bobby asked.

"I know," Sam said, tone cold, "you're on about keeping me safe again."

"No..!" Dean instantly denied.

"Dean," the younger brother said imploringly.

"Is that so wrong?" Dean said giving up pretence.

"You've already done enough!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what the fuck should I have done?"

"You should have let things be what they were!"

"I should have let you die?"

"I was already dead!"

"Boys!" Bobby interrupted them, standing up. "You're not having that argument again, not while I'm here. Either you take it outside or you shut up and start doing some research." He sat down again with a muttered; "idjits."

The two Winchester brothers stared at each other for a few moments, before Dean looked away.

"Do you have a newspaper?" Sam asked.

"I've got eight, went out earlier. I've not looked through any of them yet, so go ahead and knock yourself out."

"I'll go see if there's anything on the TV," Dean grumbled and left the room.

"I can't believe him," Sam muttered and went for the stack of newspapers.

From the other room they could hear the TV turning on, though the sound was to low for them to hear what it was showing.

They sat in silence for some time, Bobby looking through the books, Sam searching the papers and from the sound of things Dean flipping through the channels.

"Son of a bitch!" They could hear Deans exclamation a few moments later, and the next second he was back in the kitchen. "I don't know if this has anything to do with the demons, but I'd bet the Impala on it."

"What?"

"Mount Rainier's having the eruption of a century right out of the blue and do you know what shapes I just happened to see in the smoke, illuminated by a lightning bolt? Three sixes."

* * *

_**End Chapter 4**_

* * *

**AN 21st September 2013:**

I don't have much to say about this. Harry is still conflicted. Our dear hunters are confused. The story is rolling on.

Let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**_Words: 2 809_

* * *

Over the following five days the volcanic eruption was the only strange thing to have taken any human lives, and they weren't even completely sure that the ongoing eruption had anything to do with the demons as they had been unable to find the sign Dean had seen again, even though they had screened the same news video online over and over again.

Whether the volcanic activity was the result of some messed up demon mojo or not, it was still bad. Like Mount St Helens bad. It had happened without any warning and the leading people on volcanology were befuddled, saying that there had been no signs that Mount Rainier would erupt in the near future.

Thousands of people had already died, mainly from the flow of a lahar, a great flood of mud, water and derbies sweeping down from the volcano at startling speeds destroying everything in its path, nearly razing all of the city Tacoma to the ground before the evacuations started.

The same afternoon, ash had begun to fall from the sky in South Dakota, further showing the magnitude of the eruption. Everything had been covered in an inch thick layer of pale ash over just a few hours and they were lucky that it had ceased or they would have been in deep trouble.

If a demon had done that things were bound to go bad fast. Add to that the fact that nothing else had happened and they were beginning to feel a bit edgy. With an army of demons spread over the American continent there should be something going on. Well, something more. All they had managed to find so far was that there had been sightings of unnatural clouds over seventeen major cities across the country.

They had chosen to not stay at Bobby's. Feeling restless at being cooped up and wanting to feel like they were accomplishing something they'd taken to the road again, not that it had done them much good.

Sam had been using the time spent in the car to try and find a way out of Dean's deal, all the while keeping his research hidden from his brother. So far his efforts had proved fruitless. There didn't seem to be a way out of it and Dean was being an idiot about it, switching between pretending that nothing was wrong and living every day as if it was his last, milking Sam for sympathy, in a startling successful manner.

It was when they hit the one week mark that Bobby found something and they met up in Lincoln, Nebraska where something was going on and it wasn't long before they ran into seven very iconic demons; the Seven Deathly Sins.

They'd also run into a couple of hunters who Bobby knew who was investigating the same thing. The couple had made it clear that they worked alone, though Sam, Dean and Bobby tried to convince them that they'd better stick together as they new that these demons would be on a whole different level than most of the ones they'd encountered before.

When they wouldn't listen they had ended up paying for it with the man named Isaac dying at the hands of Gluttony, being forced to gulp down drain cleaner, the alkaline solution burning away his insides right before their eyes.

They had managed to get away, but his wife Tamara was in bad shape, broken up over Isaac's death. They'd managed to get one of them, Envy and Tamara had exorcised him, now though they were stuck playing a more literal version of the waiting game, waiting for the other six to show up, which they were bond to do.

_-Viridi Oculis Daemonium-_

"Tamara, I've been meaning to ask you," Bobby began as they were sitting around trying not to let the tension get to them.

"Yes?" she said, though she sounded a bit unwilling, still showing signs of profound distress, though like any hunter she was doing her damndest to keep it hidden.

"I don't know if you're the right person to ask, but do you know anything about wizards and more specifically about a war that was going on in England about ten years back?"

The dark-skinned woman stiffened. "What's this about?"

"Do you know something?" This time it was Sam who spoke up, understanding where Bobby was going with this and not bothered that the older hunter was breaking his own recommendation of not trying to figure out the Green-Eyed demon.

"Yes, I do," she admitted. "I- It wasn't until after I and Isaac- not until after we got into hunting that I found out about it, but suddenly everything made sense. I had this friend, back when I lived in England; Julian. Strange things happened around him when we were young and later he went to a boarding school in Scotland, so I didn't see him as much, only during the summer, but we still remained rather close, exchanging letters weekly."

She took a deep breath before she continued. "Later when we were both grown up I met up with him again as I was visiting family. It was during the time when there were so many terrorist attacks both in Brittan and over all in Europe, if you remember?"

They nodded, prompting her to continue.

"He seemed terrified and I didn't get why, but he told me to go back home and if I could I should convince my family to come with me."

"What did you do?" Bobby asked quietly.

"I didn't know what to think, it seemed crazy and I didn't get why he was so concerned, but I could see with my own eyes that things were bad and I followed his advice. About a month later I heard that he had died."

"Sorry," Sam whispered.

"It was a long time ago now," she murmured with a feeble smile. "_It _doesn't bother me all that much anymore. Julian died in a strange way though. He was found in his flat, but no one could point out a cause of death. There was nothing wrong with him except that he was dead, the only thing that was remarkable about him was the look of pure terror on his face."

"Supernatural?"

"In a sense. If you know enough to ask about this then you must know that there was a war among the wizards. What else do you know?"

"Not much," Bobby confessed. "We learnt about their existence rather recently and we just want to know what were up against."

"I see," she nodded, accepting the reason. "Wizards usually don't care much about the rest of the world. They have their own problems, and creatures and they take care of themselves most of the time, never getting involved with the outside world. They may have abilities beyond what we can conceive, but in the things that count they are just human, and for all that we fight the monsters, there are human monsters too. Humans can do rather terrible things to each other and this war was based out of prejudice and I suppose you could call it a kind of racism. The way my friend died was by a spell called the killing curse. It kills you instantly. You can torture with magic without leaving a mark and anything your average murderer can do, they can do ten times better, so I suppose the killing curse is rather humane considering what you could do."

"Damn," Bobby muttered, grimacing.

"What was the war about? You mentioned racism?" Sam asked, feeling slightly bad for making her talk about this when it clearly brought up bad memories, something she didn't need just after her husband's death.

"Yes," she nodded. "I didn't find out until later, of course, and I don't know all that much either. On one side there was a Dark Lord, a powerful wizard with no inhibitions. He killed and tortured, wanting absolute power and to purify the wizarding world and enslaving the rest of mankind. He and his followers were supremacists, thinking that only those with magic, born of parents with magic were worthy."

"So how did it stop?" Dean asked although he had a feeling as to where it was going.

"There was those who would oppose him, who thought for a free and just world. Their champion was a boy, he did what no one had done before, he survived the killing curse and for a time the Dark Lord was gone, when he came back it was the same boy who fought him again and ultimately killed him, ending his reign of tyranny. The dark side fell apart with their leader gone."

"What was his name?" Sam had to ask. All three of them knew now, but they had to hear it.

"Harry Potter," Tamara answered. "The kid, only eighteen years old disappeared. He is the savoir of their world and if I am to guess his name will always be remembered right alongside Merlin."

"Wow," Dean breathed out, "just wow."

"Yeah," Sam said in agreement. It was strange reconciling the image Tamara painted for them with the demon they'd met. It was rather tragic that a good person could be transformed into such an awful thing. It changed the way you viewed things, though on some level they'd always known that everyone has a breaking point, and to know that a person could become an actual demon was not as strange as it first appeared.

"Merlin?" Dean asked, breaking the moment and earning himself a glare from his brother.

"That's what you get from this? Should it surprise you that he was real?" Sam said pointedly.

Dean made a face, thinking, then as he went through all the weird shit he'd encountered through his life, adding the things he'd heard about recently which was beginning to feel more and more believable he concluded with a: "No, suppose not. Still…" he turned back to Tamara. "Gandalf ain't real though, right?"

Sam couldn't help but snort, the other two gave Dean unimpressed looks.

"What?" he said. "Come on! You can't blame a guy for questioning things. Who knows what will turn out to be real next?"

The candles that they had lit began to flicker, an icy draught flowing through the room.

"Here we go," Dean said dryly, "history class is over, time for the elective in pest control."

_-Viridi Oculis Daemonium-_

It was a good thing they had been so well prepared, because one of the demons had, in an effort to enrage Tamara, possessed Isaac and the plan had worked. The woman had allowed the demons to come inside, only caring about stopping the desecration of her husband's body and sending the bastard responsible for it back to Hell.

They had split up, Sam somehow getting to deal with a larger number than the rest. He led three of them upstairs, backing away into a room, placing his faith in the Devil's Trap that was painted on the ceiling, that hadn't worked out too well though and after exchanging a few smart quips with the demon of Pride Sam found himself in a fight he was quickly losing and he didn't know what to feel when a familiar figure showed up in the door.

"What have we here?" Harry drawled, smiling at the people who were gathered in the room. "A nice little get-together and I weren't invited? I'm hurt." The Green-Eyed demon had changed his clothes since Sam last saw him, forsaking the strange looking black clothes and cloak for jeans, shirt and blazer.

"Why would we bother with you, brat?" Gluttony sneered.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Harry answered in an equally harsh tone. "Sammy, I thought I told you that I wanted to know when these things happen."

"Yeah?" Sam wheezed out, Pride's arm was pressing against his throat making it hard to breath.

"Mhmm," Harry hummed, and turned his attention back to the three deathly sins, apparently not having a problem with the position Sam was in. "So the seven of you have decided on a side, I take it?"

"We don't care about the war, we just want to be free to do our thing," Greed said sweetly, batting her eyelashes in Harry's direction.

"Sweetie," he said in just as false a friendly tone, "you're not Lust, she is currently occupied, trying to suck out Dean Winchester's tonsils, you should stick to playing to your strengths."

"What she says is true," Gluttony intoned. "We want nothing to do with the fighting. These idiots just so happened to come in our way, you can't blame us for self defence."

"I can, but you are right in that I won't. Anyway it's too bad that you don't want to be part of what's going on because there _is_ a war coming and you will have to pick sides eventually whether you like it or not. Or if you prefer it I could save you the effort of doing so by killing you right here and now."

"You cannot kill us," Pride said smirking broadly, even as Sam struggled harder in his grip. "You might think that you are something, the natural disaster that you are. But you're just a child who think he can tell the rest of us what to do. We can feel your vices. You're so very prideful. You are becoming over confident and that will be your downfall. You are also holding so much wrath and envy. We are not affected by you. _I'm_ not affected by you. I'm above you, wizard."

"Who's prideful now?"

"Guilty as charged," he grinned.

Quick as a lightning Harry moved and touched Greed. At his touch she lit up from within, the veins in her body glowing orange, she screamed as her body twitched as if it was electrocuted and a small puff of smoke came out of her mouth before her body slumped to the ground.

"Well then, now that we know I can kill you, maybe you will consider a proposal?"

"Do you care about the humans?" asked Gluttony with a sneer.

Harry looked at Sam who had gone limp in Pride's grip, giving up for the moment, knowing that he had to play this smart.

"Do I care? Not particularly," he answered easily. "I serve my own ends and as it happens the Winchesters are important to seeing them fulfilled and I may be a bastard, but so far I've kept my promises and keeping those two idiots alive for some time longer was part of a promise I made. Now I'm giving you an option, which I've given everyone I've confronted, though I suppose Greed drew a short stick. Either you do as I say or I kill you."

"I'm more for option number two." The one who had spoken was a blond woman who while Gluttony was distracted stuck a knife in him though the back of his neck, the tip of the blade sticking out though his mouth. He twitched, orange light lighting up his body, just as it had done when Harry killed Greed.

Harry merely raised a brow as she went on to stab Pride who had let Sam go to defend himself, he hit her back, but Sam tripped him from his position on the floor and she was quick to take advantage of that.

When Pride had collapsed the blond woman turned around, looking ready to have a go at Harry.

"Hmm," he said, summoning the dagger from her hand, turning it over in his own, scrutinizing the blade, and looking closely at the handle. "Nice dagger," he said and looked up, meeting the woman's gaze.

Something odd seemed to go down as he did so, Sam couldn't place his finger on what, but he could tell that there was more to it than a simple look. "Huh, okay," Harry said, blinking and breaking the connection. "Let's see." He closed his eyes, and a gush of sudden wind ruffled his hair. When he opened his eyes again they were glowing. "I suppose my job here is done," he muttered as his eyes dulled back to normal. "See you later Sam. Next time, please use the wand. Oh and give Dean my best." He disappeared with the same crack as last time, the dagger clattering to the ground.

The girl let out an irritated sound in the back of her throat. "Why are you still on the ground?" She asked tetchily, turning around to look at Sam.

He glowered in response, sidestepping her question and giving an inquiry of his own. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass," she retorted. "Bye, Sam." She picked up the knife and walked out of the room. Before Sam could think to stop her she was gone.

* * *

_**End Chapter 5**_

* * *

**AN 26th September 2013:**

So by now I'm done with Season 3, I'm watching a lot of the show at the moment, and it's oh so good. I think I'll manage to catch up in time before I go and do something in this story that doesn't fit together with the Supernatural universe.

I am aware that this chapter uses a lot from the first episode of season 3, but I really wanted Harry to banter with Pride and with Tamara being British she was too good not to use and I got a chance to introduce Ruby, who we will see more of next chapter according to my newest plan, for theses things to happen I thought that I'd best use the frame of the episode, I hope it didn't bore you.

I've also gathered that me adding in James as Harry and Ginny's son was not popular, but he will not play a huge part. This story will over all take place a lot more in accordance to Supernatural than Harry Potter, focusing on so much more than the British Wizarding World.

Let me know what you thought, and don't hesitate to tell me what you would like to see later on in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**_Words: 1 638_

* * *

Dusk. A road running through a corn field, the plants rising tall; creating a wall on either side. On this road, not far from the house in which the Winchesters had faced the Seven Deathly sins, Harry appeared, just a foot away from a blond woman who was running at break neck speed. She ran straight into him as she noticed him too late to stop her sprint. Upon impact she was propelled backwards, falling to the ground.

"Hello," he said blandly, peering down at her, just a dark shadow against the sky. "I was kind enough to agree to not reveal you to Sam right then and there. We decided that we would talk alone right after. Yet here I find you trying to run away. That's not very nice. Either you are brave or very stupid. Probably both."

"I like to think of it as having a strong self-preservation-instinct," the blond answered scathingly.

Harry raised a dark eyebrow, the effect going missed in the gloom. "Have you done something that would make me want to kill you?"

She glared, the light that was reflecting in her eyes changing.

"No, that's not it," he mused, tilting his head to the side. "Oh I get it. I should have smelt it on you right away, the taint is all but impossible to miss. It's all about what you are _planning_ to do. Let me spell it out; you are taking your orders from Lilith."

"I don't answer to you."

"That's right, you don't. And judging by your attitude you aren't planning on changing your allegiances anytime soon."

"I can kill you."

"With the knife? Aren't you precious? Yes, the knife. What a nice artefact that is. Mind if I take another look?" He twitched the fingers of his right hand and the knife came flying from where it was hidden in her belt, cutting through the leather as it was summoned. "Thank you," he drawled, "and so sorry about the belt," he added, unapologetically. Looking at the knife again he murmured to himself. "Yes, this can most likely kill me. Interesting to know. Though we'd have to try to be sure and I'm not volunteering. Anyway, how did you come by it?"

"None of your business."

He shrugged. "Fine, I don't care that much either way. Have it back, it's not like I need it." He handed it back to her, hilt first. She hesitated for a short moment before gripping the handle tightly and pulling back.

"There, you have your weapon, but are you strong enough to use it on me?"

Her glare intensified, though she remained still.

"Not even going to try?" Harry taunted.

"All the better to stab you in the back when you least expect it."

"Charming. I've not met you before, so how about we do the only polite thing and introduce ourselves, like the humans we are both pretending to be? I'm Harry." To Harry's immense satisfaction a glimmer of fear passed through her eyes. "Wow, you didn't know who I was?"

"I had an idea. What you did back there was sort of a hint, I've not heard of anyone else who can kill another demon by mere touch."

"I see. So what is your name, o bitch of Lilith's?"

Curling her upper lip she answered. "Ruby."

"Now that wasn't so hard. What I would like to know is how much you know about me."

"You want to hear the gossip about yourself? Wow, that's more conceited than I would have given you credit for."

"It's how you play the game. You need to know what others know and you clearly know something."

"If you are planning on killing me, just go ahead," she sneered.

"I don't kill just for the kicks of it."

She gave him a bland look.

"I don't," he stressed. "If there is any reason to have you running around causing mischief for a while longer I like to know it, wasting resources is such a shameful thing to do. So bottom line is: your continued existence depends on what you say over the coming few minutes." Harry bent down to the ground and pulled Ruby up by her hair, she groaned a bit, but did not struggle. "Why did Lilith send you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He chuckled humourlessly. "Yes I would, that's why I asked a question, you see that's the way you go about when you want information. Perhaps it was different when you were last on earth, I take it it's been some time."

"Just because you haven't stopped suckling at your mom's tits yet."

"Oh, you've got a smart mouth on you. Why don't you use it to tell me what I want to know?"

"Go to Hell."

"Maybe later, right now I'm enjoying or conversation too much," the smile he had been wearing twisted into something far uglier, "or I would if you would actually start talking," he growled using his free hand to squeeze her throat.

"Over my dead body," she hissed.

"That can be arranged."

"Go ahead then."

"This is beginning to get old, Ruby. Wouldn't you much rather complete the mission Lilith gave you? Tell. Me. What. It. Is." Harry's gaze was intense, his eyes bleeding green so that the colour covered the pupil and the whites. Ruby squirmed under the intensity of it, and suddenly she went limp.

"I'm to keep Sam and Dean alive," she said voice strangely void of emotions.

"Continue."

"I'm to help them, gain their trust so that when the time is right I can convince them to do what needs to be done. They are both needed to break Lucifer out. I am to focus on Sam; it comes down to him in the end."

Harry looked away from her and let go of her hair, leaving Ruby to slump boneless to the ground. "What did you do to me?" she asked, drawing in air in rapid gulps.

"Just a taste of what I can do using a spell I learnt about when I was a wizard," he murmured, straightening up. "It's nice not having to think for yourself, is it not? All warm and fuzzy, almost like being human again, almost like having the eternity in hell erased from your memory. With little effort and the incantation _Imperio _I can make you kill yourself and sing the Russian national anthem as you do so and all you would feel is that warm comfort. Anyway, turns out it's your lucky day, sweet thing. As long as you do your best to keep Sam and Dean Winchester alive, you get to stay alive. Once that changes however…" Harry made the cliché gesture of drawing a finger across his throat. "You get the gist."

She looked up at him, eyes black and full of spite. "What is it that you want?"

"Everything you don't. We should have a conversation about that as well. Are you truly so stupid that you want _him _to walk free?"

"He'll reward those who serve him."

Harry laughed. "That answers my question; you are that stupid. He hates humans."

"I know."

"If that's so, then what makes you think he would like us?"

"He created us."

Harry snorted. "He created us to spite God, to show just how inferior, evil and corruptible humans are. We are the evidence of everything that's bad about humanity. After he wipes out the humans we're next."

"Shut up," Ruby growled, Harry ignored her.

"I can get why Lilith, Azazel and even Alastair would want Lucifer free. Lilith and Azazel were both created directly by him, they enjoy what they are and feel a sort of twisted gratitude and loyalty, wanting to obey and serve. Alastair is just too much of a sadist and masochist, he'll take what comes his way before the end, and he'll enjoy both."

"Shut up!" she shouted now.

"Then we have the rest; the mass of the spineless filth that has accumulated in hell over the millennia, they are just following the one they are most afraid off, currently Lilith. But you," he upped the volume as she chanted for him to shut up, "you think yourself above them. You think that you are something."

"I'm not afraid!" she yelled.

"You are afraid; you have enough of a brain to have the sense to feel fear. The difference is what drives you. You've been lied to. You've been promised things and the lie is too pretty for you to bother with looking through it. You are as pathetic as the ones who let their fear rule them."

"Shut up you son of a-"

With a small glare he silenced her. Ruby's mouth kept going, but no sound emerged past her lips.

"Don't you know it's rude to speak while someone else is speaking? Who am I kidding? You've already made it obvious that you have no manners."

Harry walked away a few paces, as if he was leaving. He listened carefully and heard Ruby get back on her feet. He turned back around, pointed his hand at her and calmly said; "Crucio."

With a short shriek Ruby's legs gave out and she was back on the ground, just as fast as that Harry let go of the curse.

"Just something to remember me by," he said pleasantly. "Can't have you forgetting, can't have you loose your fear, it might be what manages to keep you alive," he chuckled as if at some private joke. "I'll see you around, Ruby. As long as you hang around Sam and Dean we will run into each other. If you happen to see Lilith, tell her that it won't be long before I'm strong enough to meet her face to face and come out the winner." With a crack he was gone.

* * *

_**End Chapter 6**_

* * *

**AN 28th September 2013:**

A short chapter, but what can you do?

I'm watching the show like a slave. Yeah it's that bad, or good depending on your point of view. I'm done with episode 10 season 4 now, if you recall I'd finished watching season 3 when I gave you the last chapter. 10 episodes 3 days. Dear me.

Anyway… Perhaps you can tell by this chapter that I'm not a fan of Ruby. She's interesting enough that I'm not getting rid of her right away, but yeah. I hope I didn't get her all wrong. This is what she'll be like in my story anyhow and how I've interoperated her so far. Harry's back to his "cheerful", "I don't give a damn," demon persona. I like him like this. Conflicted Harry will show up again later I'm sure.

That's it for now. Tell me what you thought, and don't hesitate to tell me what you would like to see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**_Words: 2 200_

* * *

Seven Deathly Sins. Three killed, one host survived. Four exorcised, two hosts survived. All in all it had been a productive evening.

Sam had requested to speak with Dean alone. He didn't mind Bobby finding out, or Tamara for that matter, but he knew that it would just be easier to talk to Dean one on one about what had happened. They'd gone outside, having gotten fed up with being in that house after an afternoon of just waiting.

The evening air was nicely cool, crickets were chirping in the thicket around the house and stars were shining brightly in the sky. As always it felt weird that things could be so peaceful out in the world, when in reality awful creatures were just waiting to do horrible things to good people.

Either way Sam proceeded to tell the story, going over it with as many details as he could remember, and all the while Dean stayed unnaturally silent, making the younger of the pair a bit unnerved.

"So, that's what happened," he concluded.

"Say that again," Dean demanded, sounding suddenly very much like himself again and Sam cursed himself for being bothered by the silence, he should have known that it was too good to last.

He drew in a long breath, trying to gather patience, leaning back more heavily on the porch fence. "Harry showed up."

"Yeah," Dean made a gesture, urging him to go on.

"And a few moments later there was this girl."

"A girl with a knife that could kill demons?"

"That's what I've been telling you, Dean!"

"Who is she?"

"I don't know! As I told you, she was gone before I could get her to tell me."

"Well that's just great. We really need to find a way to make the Colt work again, the sooner we get rid of that demon the better," Dean ranted, adding pacing to make the image complete.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe? We kill demons."

"So far he's only helped us."

Dean stared. "You are kidding me. Say that you are kidding me."

"I'm serious. He didn't hurt us back at the Gate. In fact he healed you."

"Uh-huh."

"And if he hadn't shown up when he did I…"

"You what? Would have allowed those other demons to get the drop on you? Don't you think that chick would have been able to help you without Harry interfering?"

Sam sighed. "I'm just saying that perhaps we shouldn't be so quick to judge. We have seen creatures that aren't one hundred percent bad. We allowed those vampires to go."

"That's different."

"I don't see how it is. We can't become like Gordon."

"We're nothing like him."

"You want to kill Harry because he is a demon."

"Yes. They are _demons. _What part of that word don't you get?"

"Dean, shouldn't you question this? If what we've found out is true, then he was human. They were all human. That means something."

"The key word here is _was_. It would mean that Yellow-Eyes was human once too."

Sam opened his mouth to talk back.

"Don't bring up the vampires again."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were."

"So fine if I was, it's still a valid point. All vampires aren't bad, we've seen that. They can resist their nature. What's to say that the same can't be applied to a demon? We haven't seen it before, I know that, but there has to be a first for everything. That woman who was possessed by Greed, she survived, though he killed the demon riding her. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"So he saved one girl. That means nothing! He's manipulating us! He is messing with our heads, he tells us truth or lies or some messed up in between thing. Anything to herd us where he wants us. That's what they do!"

"Shouldn't we use that then? Shouldn't we try to find out more?"

"I don't like it, Sam. You want to play with fire, and when you do that you will end up getting burned."

"Perhaps it's worth it."

"No. We should burn the wand, who knows what he might have done with it, perhaps it's got some taint on it, a virus or I don't know."

"A demon virus, seriously?"

"Sure, it's not crazier than half of the stuff we've seen."

"And you think I'm crazy for suggesting that Harry is different. I'm keeping the wand, Dean. Until we know more it could end up coming in handy."

_-Viridi Oculis Daemonium-_

Dean paced back and forth, his glare shifting between the caved in stair and the demon he had trapped in a Demon's Trap. She was far too smug for his liking and he hoped to God that Sam would show up soon, rather than whoever the bitch was working with.

At least Casey wasn't half bad to look at and so far she had been rather forthcoming with information resulting in that he wasn't all that bored. What she had said matched what Harry had told them. Yellow-Eyes being named Azazel, the Devil, God and Angels probably being real. Dean whished that the world had remained a simpler place. Monsters he could deal with, but all these biblical beings weren't really something he enjoyed thinking about.

"So why do demons avoid wizards?" he asked after a particularly long silent spell, when they'd been stuck in the basement for what must have been hours.

The woman rolled over on the carpet so that she was looking straight at him, keeping her head propped up in her hand. "Wizards?" she repeated, quirking her lips. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Aren't you eager to sing your heart out any more?"

"Like I said, I'm an open book, but I think I know why you are asking." She gave him a searching glance. "I suppose Harry had a nice little chat whit you."

"What's up with that guy? Everyone seems to know his name."

"He's just the juiciest gossip we've had in, like ever," she smiled self-deprecatingly at the expression she'd used, "so naturally everyone likes to keep track on what he's doing."

"Why?"

"Are you truly this starved for information?"

Dean sneered.

"As the story goes God himself did a lot to prevent his kind from turning and Harry is just starting to prove why. He's just a baby by our standards,"

"I've noticed your sort seem to insult him by calling him a baby."

"It doesn't surprise me. He's not even ten earthy years old, most don't appreciate getting smoked by someone who's not a tenth their age. How would you feel getting your arse handed to you by a two year old?"

"That's what he is to you?"

"Simplified. He's like a toddler who's got his hands on a stock of nuclear-warheads and who knows how to use them, and at the same time he's got the best defence system, teamed up with the best scientists and doctors in the world. You don't want to mess with that. Despite his age he has climbed the hierarchy just by how powerful he is and he's near the top, if not at the top and I might add that we do grow into our powers meaning that we probably haven't seen the full extent of it yet."

"It sounds bad," Dean muttered, "really, really bad."

"In your opinion, certainly. Setting off a volcano is no easy feat, even for the most powerful of us. It might be simple in theory; stir up a pocket of gas or add a little pressure to the magma, but messing with forces of nature demands a whole lot out of you and it isn't something just anyone can get away with, especially not intentionally."

Dean blinked, processing what she'd just said. "_He_ did that? Harry is the reason why Tacoma is gone? Why all those people are dead? He started off a volcano?" Dean's voice rose steadily, getting shriller.

"Relax there, stud, you're going to work yourself up to a heart attack. Sit down, take a few deep breaths."

"No thanks," he ground out, but followed the advice on calm breaths in any case.

"Suit yourself. To answer your question; Yes he did that and that has a lot of us scared."

"That son of a bitch!"

She chuckled a little. "Still it's not nearly as bad as it could be."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? How does it get any worse than this?"

"As I mentioned, there's a vacuum now. Azazel is dead and there's no one to keep us all in, hmm, line. There is one candidate and the question is if there will be anyone else trying to get the top spot."

"He?"

"Depending on what he wants, he could be the second candidate. It is still unclear what he was trying to prove with the eruption, the rumours aren't exactly forthcoming on that front as of yet."

"The latest I heard he was recruiting."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Helping the enemy now? I hadn't expected that from a Winchester."

"As far as I've understood he is better than the alternative, but yeah, thanks for pointing it out. I feel dirty now."

"Poor you," Casey cooed.

"So are you planning on joining up with him first chance you get then?"

"What's wrong, Dean? Not so sure that you'll be the one walking out of this?"

"Shut it."

"And no, I won't go running to Harry. What you told me indicates that I wouldn't be killed on sight, that doesn't make him the best alternative. Until I know what either side is planning to accomplish I won't join up."

"Uh-huh."

"Can't blame a girl for wanting to stay alive."

"Right, except that you aren't a girl."

"That hurts."

Dean cleared his throat, choosing not to snap at her, for a demon she wasn't so bad. "I'm sure it does. Back to my original question."

"Hmm, yes; wizards and demons. I say; why would we bother? We can't possess them-"

"Why not?"

"How would you like making your home smack in the middle of a nuclear reactor? Their magic burns us, twists us, trying to cleanse us and as I've heard it it's damn painful, and coming from any of us that is saying something."

"That can't be all there is."

She snorted out a small chuckle. "I'd say something derisive about that, except that you are right. We can't make deals with them, they don't stick."

"How does that work?"

"I've no idea, ask God."

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

She rolled onto her back, resting her hands beneath her head, the low cut on the neckline of her scarlet coloured dress distracting Dean for a short moment, before he chose to look away.

"One other thing is that most wizards have ways to defend themselves from us," she continued. "I suppose most of us prefers easier pray. All in all it's just not worth it."

Silence fell over them again, Dean restlessly pacing, he couldn't relax, not when he knew that something was coming. Whether it would be Sam or the demon bitch's partner, it still meant the same for him, he had to be ready.

Getting increasingly frustrated he sat down and struck up conversation again, anything to take his mind off of things, and if he could learn more in the process it might be worth it.

"You said before that no ones ever seen the Devil."

"Lucifer," she corrected.

"Fine, Lucifer. You said that no one had ever seen him."

"Yes."

"Harry claimed that he had."

She sat up abruptly, giving him a calculation look. "No," she said, "I don't believe it."

"I only repeat his words."

"What exactly did he say?"

"That Lucifer had tried to make him fall in line, that he ha reduced and that he was lucky Lucifer couldn't get to him."

"If that is the truth-"

"I'm only the messenger." Dean held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Things are getting complicated," she muttered.

"Tell me about it."

_-Viridi Oculis Daemonium-_

Sam had arrived together with Father Gil, who just so happened to be the other demon, but Sam had the Colt, fixed by Ruby, who by now had placed some of her cards on the table, her being a demon being the most important one, and delivered by Bobby. Casey and the Father were dead as a result and Dean could walk out of the basement scot-free, though just a tiny bit pissed off.

"I want to summon Harry," he said as soon as they were out of the house.

Sam stopped in the middle of a step and gaped. "Why? I thought you wanted to burn the wand."

"Well you kept it hidden away nice and safe, didn't you."

"Yes, I said I would-"

"Good, time to use it. That jerk has a few things to answer for and now we have the Colt, we have the turf and I'm itching to play."

"Why, Dean? I don't get it."

"For one, I was told that he was responsible for Mount Rainier."

Sam swallowed. "Okay, now I get it. Where do you want to do it?"

* * *

_**End Chapter 7**_

* * *

**AN 30th September 2013:**

I had parts of this chapter written since earlier, having written it very soon after watching the episode where most of it goes down and I expanded a bit on it, making it fit with what I've written since then and yeah. Next chapter the brothers will use the wand. Should make for some fun times.

Let me know what you thought!

PS. I'm watching season 5 now, yes it's unhealthy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**_Words: 3 577_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked, looking at the intricate Devil's Trap that was painted on the ceiling of his living room. There was a matching one under the dusty carpet right beneath it. They had several gallons of holy water sitting in plastic containers and a few bags of rock salt stashed, as well as a handful of iron pokers. All prepared to take on a demon. "If half of the things we know about Harry is true, this might not be enough."

Dean smiled a grim smile, cocking the Colt. "We got all we need right here, the other stuff is just for the interrogation."

"Just let it be noted that I don't approve."

"It's noted."

"Thanks for letting us do it here, Bobby," Sam said.

"Yeah well, it's not like I wasn't going to let you two idiots fly solo. Let's get this thing rolling; the sooner this is done with the happier I'll be."

"Okay." Sam nodded, smiling a bit awkwardly. "I suppose I'll just try it then." He picked up the wand from the table where they had put it as they prepared the room. He held the stick in his hands, the wand being dwarfed in them. "Here goes nothing." He stood here holding it, and nothing happened.

"Are you thinking about him?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Yes, I'm thinking about him."

"Perhaps you need to think harder?" Bobby suggested.

"Sure," Sam complied, closed his eyes, brow furrowing as he concentrated. He gritted his teeth and his breathing became audible, still nothing changed

"Why isn't it working?" Dean half whined a moment later.

"I don't know," his brother replied, opening his eyes to give him an irritated look. "Why does it have to be me anyway?"

"Cause he gave it to you."

"That was just by chance, your hands were full with the Colt."

"They are now too," Dean smirked.

"Boys, cut it out," Bobby interrupted the building argument. "Just try it again, Sam. Give it some time."

"Okay." Sam closed his eyes again, concentrating hard.

Time passed with the three of them getting more and more tense as nothing happened. It was rather unnerving, waiting for a demon to show up and not knowing if Harry was aware of them trying to contact him or if it had all been a cruel joke that he could have a laugh over, thinking that they were stupid for trying to summon him with a wooden stick.

"So how do we know if it works?" Dean asked, getting annoyed and feeling stupid.

"By me showing up, that's how," Harry answered, startling them.

The demon had appeared in front of them with the same crack as he had disappeared with the previous two times they'd seen him. He had a smile on his face, his black hair was messier than they'd seen it so far, and there was a large blood stain blooming out on his chest, colouring his white shirt a bright crimson.

"Sorry for making you wait lads, I was," he made a humming sound in the back of his throat, "in the middle of something. And for the record, Sam, you don't have to shout. I heard you just fine the first few times." He waved his hand over his chest. Nothing happened. He frowned. "That was supposed to clear off the blood." A distinct look of worry took shape on his face. "What did the lot of you do?"

Smiling in a self satisfied manner, having gotten over the demon's sudden appearance, Dean waved with the Colt. "Why don't you look up?"

Harry followed the instructions, tilting his head. "A Devil's Trap?"

"There's one on the floor too."

Harry looked back down at Dean, the crinkle of worry that had appeared between his eyebrows growing more distinct as he zeroed in on the object in his hand. "Is that the Colt?"

"You bet your fucking demon ass it is!" Dean yelled, exploding suddenly.

"Woah! Okay, if we all just relax," he held up his hands in a placating gesture, "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Work something out? No, I don't think so. You might get kicks out of pretending that you want to help us, but we know better."

"What did I do to earn such a reception? Someone else feel like sharing with the class? Sam?" He was talking really fast, sounding nervous and a bit scared.

"Did you destroy Tacoma?" Sam asked with forced calm.

"Tacoma? You have to excuse me; I'm not all that good at American geography," the joke sounded like a lame effort to cover up that he was afraid.

Sam clenched his jaw. "Did you set off Mount Rainier?"

Harry chuckled shakily. "That's what this is about?"

"Answer the question!" Bobby splashed a container of water at Harry, who spluttered and hissed as the water vaporised inside his mouth and against his skin, making a fizzing noise.

"Yes!" he hissed, through the water. "I made the bloody volcano erupt! Was that what you wanted to hear?"

"You sick bastard," Dean said scathingly. "No we didn't want that to be true. You're an abomination."

"I've never pretended that I wasn't a demon."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes! So you want to kill me? That's it? You think killing me will make this world a better place? That once I'm gone the road will become easier?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Is Dean the only one wanting to yell at me? Sam? Bobby?"

"Why would you start a volcanic eruption?" Sam asked. "You helped us with Yellow-Eyes and the Gate. You killed a demon and the woman who was possessed survived. It doesn't fit together."

Harry looked around at them, searching their faces, seeing Dean's scowl, Bobby's unfriendly stare and Sam's honest disapproval.

"Does it matter what I say? You won't believe it anyway. You know why? Because you are racists. And we are talking actual race here. The only things you can tolerate are humans. Have you had a look at what humans can do? How is that any worse than what I did?"

"It's not a contest," Dean said, "but if it were…" He huffed. "Well, I'm making sure you won't be winning. But before I kill you, you son of a bitch, you will talk. And you will be telling the truth." He grabbed a water container and threw the lot of it over Harry, who groaned in pain as he was soaked.

"You're supposed to ask the question first, you bloody moron!" the demon yelled, his appearance partially hidden by the evaporating water.

"What is it that you want?"

"Ha! I'm not telling. I don't appreciate being forced to do anything. You think some holy water will make me speak? When we first met, we established that it doesn't bother me. It only itches."

"You're about to experience the worst rash of your life then. Sam, give him another dose," Dean ordered, and Sam proceeded to throw the contents of another container over Harry, who gritted his teeth and paced around the circle, unable to step outside. Another few containers followed, bringing the demon to his knees, clawing at his own skin, proving that quantity could overtake even the strong.

"What is it that you want?" Dean repeated the question harshly.

"I've been to Hell," Harry growled, voice scratchy as he looked up at them through his wet bangs. "I was tortured for nearly seven hundred years, the majority of them by the most sadistic and morbidly creative bastard ever to grace the pit with his presence. Before that, when I was a kid, I was tortured again and again by the worst Dark Lord in living memory. You will have to do better than that to make me talk."

"Challenge accepted. Let's try the salt. Bobby."

Bobby grabbed one of the bags and emptied it over Harry's head, the white crystals entering his mouth and eyes, working like acid, making the skin burst and blood pour out of the tissue.

"Ready to talk yet?" Dean pressed.

"Screw you!" Harry gurgled slightly, spitting out a mouthful of blood and salt. "If you are too idiotic to realise that we are on the same side, then fine! I won't bother with you anymore."

"More water," Dean requested.

"Dean," Sam said cautiously, "lets speak privately for a moment."

"What?"

"Come on." Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, giving him a nudge. "Bobby."

"What about him?" Dean nodded in Harry's direction.

"He's not going anywhere."

The muscles in Dean's jaw were working. "Fine."

The hunters walked away, relocating to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Dean said, leaning against the counter, keeping close attention to any sound coming from the other room that might alert them to Harry getting up so something.

"Perhaps we are doing this the wrong way," Sam started, "he clearly isn't willing to talk, not when we do it like this. Maybe we should back off, hear what he wants to say for himself."

"You want to listen to what that mass murderer has to say? He'll lie."

"I'm with Sam on this one," Bubby said gruffly. "We need to know what's going on, and if giving him what he wants for a little bit is the way to do it, then I way we do it. I don't think he's been lying to us so far, only omitting things."

"Are you two insane?"

"He's still trapped. We don't have anything to lose by listening."

Dean and Sam exchanged glares, looked in silent battle.

"If he as much as twitches, I'm pulling the trigger," Dean said, yielding, showing that he wasn't agreeing but that he was willing to let them get their way.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They got back to the living room, finding the demon still sitting on the floor, looking miserable with his drenched clothes, the white salt in his hair and blood all over.

"We'll hear you out," Sam said. "We," getting a glare from his brother he sighed. "I and Bobby are willing to give you a chance to explain what's going on, without judging you."

"And why should I believe that? Why should I care about putting you straight? You will put a bullet in my head at the end of this either way. Why should I bother? What's in it for me?"

"You obviously have something planned for us, and want our cooperation, for that to happen we need some answers."

"Right then," he sneered in response. "Just because you asked so nicely… Though it would be _nicer _if I didn't have a gun pointed at me."

"Dean, relax," Sam implored.

Dean looked ready to shoot without questioning anything, holding the Colt in a steady grip, looking down the barrel. "You talk, with the gun aimed at you, call it insurance."

"Whatever," Harry stated, glaring. He appeared very reluctant to say anything and it took a few moments before he started to speak, getting prompted by how Dean was shifting his weight from his right to his left foot, back and forth in impatience. The slight shifting of his finger on the trigger of the revolver might have had something to do with it too.

"I was like you once. I thought that you should save everybody. The reality is that it is not possible no matter how fucking hard you try. People will die, and they will die screaming their throats raw and there isn't anything you can do to change that. What you can do is to have a goal and you can do whatever it takes to succeed. Try for a minute to not think of me as a demon."

"I don't think I can do that," Dean muttered.

"You know what?" Harry's eyes narrowed to slits. "I've stopped caring about what you think. There is a war coming and it is leading up to something far worse."

"The apocalypse?" Bobby questioned.

"I mentioned that last time? Yes, the apocalypse. As foretold in the obscure versions of the bible. The demons in general want it to happen. And that would be bad for you lot, which I think you might be able to understand. Humanity would be wiped out and the process would be far from pretty. Believe it or not, I am one of those who believe it would be bad for my kind too. We might get to have our time out in the open, getting a taste of fresh air and sunlight as we enjoy the never ending buffet of people to wreck havoc on, but in the end we will be wiped out too. The whole point of the apocalypse is to cleanse the earth and start over, that means humans and demons alike, even if most of my kind is too bloody stupid to realize that. Main point: I don't want to die, okay? _That_ you should be able to get without trouble."

Harry waited for them to take in what he'd just said. They looked sceptic with a hint of worry and unease mixed in.

"What is it that you want with us?" Sam questioned.

"Next question."

"You don't get to chose that," Dean said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Shoot me and you get no answers at all. Next question."

"What was the point of the volcanic eruption?" Sam posed another question.

"If I am to stop the apocalypse there are things I will have to do," the demon began to explain. "I will have to fight with everything that I have. To fight in a war you need soldiers; I need demons on my side. Demons flock around the most powerful. Ergo, I need to prove that I am just that. Right now I am a general without an army, but I still have to make the tough calls. Some battles will be lost, but the war must be won. Have I spoken clearly enough, or do I have to shove the information down your throats?"

"You're full of bullshit," Dean said.

"If there is even the slightest chance that I am telling the truth, do you want to risk it?"

"Maybe we should think about this," Bobby said.

"Bobby-" Dean began.

"Don't think for a minute that I like him, boy. Nothing he's said so far has won him any sympathy, But we've known for some time that something big is coming. There is no denying it."

"Right then, am I free to go now?"

"The hell you are," Dean growled. "It's all just a game to you, but this is our lives and I am through with letting demons fuck us over. This will end here."

"John-"

"Don't you dare talk about him!"

"Okay, I'm done. You said that you would listen, obviously you will not. Just kill me and be done with it."

"My pleasure." Having had enough Dean aimed the Colt and as he hasn't secured it during the conversation, all he had to do was to pull the trigger. He didn't care that Sam was telling him to stop, that his brother was moving to physically hinder him.

He fired and the bullet's interjectory course was clear. It was headed towards Harry's chest at a startling speed and there was nothing to say that it wouldn't pierce him and destroy him in the process.

However, the demon looked at the bullet and it slowed to a crawl so that they could all see it floating gently in the air a foot or two in front off him, possibly still in the green-eyed man's direction though at a speed that was too insignificant to tell.

With a lazy smile Harry plucked it out of the air and held it in his hand; holding it up close to his eye between his thumb and forefinger, idly admiring the craftsmanship of the small metal piece.

Dean stopped breathing. He didn't get what had just happened, Sam and Bobby seemed to be in a similar state of mind.

"As if it was going to be that easy," Harry said and let out a chuckle, putting the bullet away in a pocket.

"But you-you," Sam stammered, "you couldn't use your powers!"

"That's what I wanted you to believe. Play time is over, time to get down to business. Dean, open the Devil's Trap on the ceiling, Bobby, take the one on the floor."

As Sam stood frozen, watching the unthinkable happen, the two men did as instructed, Bobby bending down and lifting up the edge of the carpet, reviling the red spray-paint of the Devil's Trap and he scratched at it with a knife, opening it. Dean had grabbed a chair and was doing the same thing to the Devil's Trap on the ceiling.

Harry took the time while they were working on that to clean up his shirt. He was no longer soaked or covered in salt and blood, looking immaculate, even his hair had become neater.

When Dean and Bobby were both finished, he made a vague hand gesture, which Sam was beginning to understand was just for show or perhaps habit and not truly needed. "As you were," he said casually.

Dean and Bobby, who had been behaving perfectly natural, twitched now as if they came out of a trance.

"What the hell just happened?" Bobby grunted, rubbing at his eyes.

"What he said," Dean muttered. "My head feels fuzzy."

"I took control of you for a little bit, it's nothing harmful and you'll feel okay in a moment."

"How did you do that?"

Harry shrugged. "Magic," was the noncommittal answer. "You cannot kill me; you cannot hurt me, not permanently. What you did to me now, you only managed as a result of me allowing it. Had I wanted to I would have escaped as soon as I appeared here. You are damned lucky that I do not want to kill you. If I had wanted to you would have died the first time we met. This may change however so I caution you to not piss me off in the future. Next time you decide to call me because you want information, or to kill me; don't bother, I will just leave again. If you are dying, or there are demons around, feel free to use the wand. Those are the rules." Smirking broadly he stepped out of the circles that had previously contained him.

As he walked passed them Dean lashed out, trying to hit him. Before his fist could make an impact he was flung back against one of the walls, hitting it hard so that the air was expelled from his lungs.

"Dean!" Sam called in alarm, looking as Dean struggled with the invisible force holding him plastered to the wall.

"And I thought that we would be able to part on amicable terms," Harry said softly, "more the fool I. Get your priorities straight, will you? I am not your enemy, though right now I am thinking seriously about changing that. I'll give you a last word of advice before I leave. Don't trust Ruby, she's a lying little bitch who's working for Lilith. But it might be useful to keep her around as she will do her best to keep you alive. That is actually the only reason she is still in one piece. She'll keep you alive as that's part of the plan for both teams, though that's one of the big secrets so they'll most likely beat you near an inch of your life if you allow it, even if they don't kill you. So long chaps."

Harry turned on his heel and was about to disappear when, Sam moving fast picked up on of the remaining containers of holy water and flung the contents at Harry. It caught him unawares, making him hiss in slight pain and Dean fell to the floor with a grunt as the demon's concentration slipped.

Bobby saw the opportunity and grabbed on of the other containers pouring more water. This time it didn't work, the water bouncing off an invisible barrier.

"That was uncalled for," Harry said calmly, turning around, water dripping from his hair again, the fabric of his shirt was drenched, plastered against his shoulders. The next moment he was dry again, and he looked annoyed. "Immobilized it is." He flicked his wrist, Bobby, Dean and Sam getting dragged by the magic, flung none to gently through the air and being seated in three chairs that had appeared out of nowhere.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, damn it," Harry muttered, sitting down in a fourth chair that materialized so that he was seated face to face with them, he crossed his legs casually and placed his hands on the armrests leaning back."I so very much hope it will be worth the effort, because I'm already sick and tired of dealing with you behaving like narrow-minded fools. What do I need to do to convince you?" he asked himself.

Dean opened his mouth, Harry's eyes snapped up at the motion and with a snap of his fingers Dean's mouth was shut with an audibly click as his teeth jammed together. "I would appreciate not getting interrupted," the demon informed him. "I had planned on simply saving your lives a few times and be done with it." He snorted. "John hinted to that you wouldn't make it that easy. So here's the deal and listen carefully because I will not be repeating myself."

* * *

_**End Chapter 8**_

* * *

**AN 5th October 2013:**

I am both very happy and not sure about this chapter. Parts of it came to me with such amazing ease and other parts had to be crammed down into words, still I think it's decent. I enjoyed the idea that Harry would let the Winchesters (and Bobby) believe that they had the control, only to turn it around when he felt it was appropriate. Anyway I hope you liked it.

PS. As I've been bothering you about how much of the show I've watched here's the latest update, I'm a few episodes into Season 6 now. Season 5 was great, but I am wondering how I am supposed to allow anyone to die. I want to save them all in this story. And I mean everybody, even the so called bad guys, because I can sympathize with the devil… I suppose I'll have to find the strength to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wizards and Demons Don't Mix**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**_Words: 3 281_

* * *

Harry was debating with himself about what he should do next. On one hand he wanted to just leave them bound in their chairs and get to what he was doing before they called him, back to recruiting, or slaying the demons who decided that Lilith remained the best alternative as it might be.

On the other hand he wanted to torture these two insolent whelps for messing things up, for being highly annoying and for being just as screwed by destiny as he himself had always been.

Thirdly, which was what the alternative he was about to go through with, he actually wanted to tell them a few things; only as much as necessary to get them off his back and out on the field again fighting and fighting the right thing for that matter, telling them enough so that they would be doing something of use, building an alliance of convince.

The torturing alternative was completely out of the question, something he was afraid that he would end up telling them if he didn't watch himself. He should avoid it if he at all could as it would give them too much power over him, then again resisting might turn out to be futile. He didn't know. That was the problem with being the first of any kind. You had no one to ask about the rules; it's all trial and error until you figured out what your powers and limitations are.

Sighing softly he began to speak. "You are aware of my age. You've heard a bit about my past and I am aware that the demon calling herself Casey that you meet in Ohio the other day told you that demons develop their powers as they grow older. She was also the one to tell you about the volcano, am I right?" Harry paused and observed the hunters who remained stoically silent, glaring venomously at him, in Dean's case though the silence might have been involuntary as his jaws and lips were still clenched together by magic.

Harry held out his hand and a crystal tumbler filled with three fingers of dark amber liquid appeared in it. He'd summoned the drink all the way from Germany where he knew that the missing firewhiskey would irritate a certain associate of his, probably anyway, though the man might be just as annoyed at having to wait in the first place while he tended to the Winchester's and their _uncle _Bobby.

He swirled it around in the glass, looking at it, not minding the increasingly irritated looks he could feel that he was receiving from the trio of hunters, nor their unwillingness to confirm his statement. He brought the glass up to his lips and took a large sip, letting the liquid burn down his throat and settle like fire in his stomach giving him a sense of calm and perhaps a hint of nostalgia as memories of when he'd first tried the alcoholic beverage swirled in the peripheral of his mind.

"Things are still fairly new to me," he continued after giving Dean a smug little smirk as the man tried to say something and the sound came out muffled and unintelligible, "but as far as I've been able to understand I am still as much a wizard as I am a demon. The wizard part didn't go away, only my humanity and perhaps not even all of it, though it's hard to be a judge on that part. I'm not about to go into a philosophical discussion about what makes a human a human as some people who's never been to hell are just as bad as your average demon or worse."

He brought the glass up to his lips once more, taking another drink of it. "Anyway, I retain most of the abilities that are found in a wizard, some things I can no longer do, others I can do far better and I've developed most powers found in demons. I've yet to uncover all my powers and limitations.

"A promise made by a wizard is not to be taken lightly. You know how demon deals work I'm sure. When you make a bargain the crossroad demon will keep it, for various reasons, to keep business coming mainly, but also because what you give up is your soul and souls are powerful things that can't be treated just anyway, the fabric of this universe won't allow it and if you are foolish enough to try despite this, the backlash will be spectacular. Wizards are generally even more tightly bond to oaths they make; at least when committing to an unbreakable vow, however there are parts of the wizard's nature corresponding to this that aren't voluntary. Life debts are something we cannot control. When we are saved from death there is a bond made between the rescuer and," he made a small contemplative humming noise, "the rescuee, if you will. I, as a demon and a wizard are bond by both and that has evolved into something even stronger."

Harry took another sip of the whiskey, stalling, trying to figure out just how much he had to tell them for things to work out and how he could breach the subject without ending up spilling all the beans no matter how involuntary it would be if he did so. "This is the reason I mentioned your father, the reason I helped him escape hell and part of the reason why I am not going to kill you, not anytime soon anyway. I owe your father a debt and until my magic is satisfied that it had been repaid I cannot harm you. Debts are inherited, you own the debt. I thought that helping John out and letting the two of you go on your merry way after killing my _darling wanna be father _would be enough, turns out that it was not."

"But you threw Dean into a wall," Sam said, frowning and suspicious at the same time he appeared to be a bit hesitant, not knowing how the utterance would be met.

Harry snorted lightly, not bothered by the younger man's half-question. "I can't cause you permanent damage or death, that doesn't mean I won't be able to defend myself and incapacitate you as needed, so don't go thinking that I am some sort of cuddly teddy-bear."

Dean made another muffled sound, trying to say something rude no doubt.

"How can we trust that you won't suddenly turn on us?" Sam asked next. "How can we know when this dept you owe our father is repaid?"

"You can't, but I thought you were intelligent enough to put together a few clues, John did keep on bragging about you going to College and all. I have told you that I do not want the apocalypse to happen, and you are key players. Even without my debt I would not want to kill you, or even have you die until the situation is taken care off. The only reason I am telling you about the debt is that you need assurance. I am sure you still don't believe me and only time will show that I am incapable of killing you and actually bond to keeping you alive."

Harry drained the rest of his glass and stood up, making the tumbler disappear as if it had never been there.

"There is something you are not saying," Bobby grumbled, looking up at the demon from under his hat.

Harry grimaced, making a small dissatisfied sound. "Take it or leave it, I feel sick having told you this much of this so I think I'll have to go wash my hands in some blood, before I end up showing you my entire hand." He was met with horrified faces and rolled his eyes at them. "I would tell you I was kidding, but it will likely turn out to be the truth, but it'll most likely be demon blood so you need not be all that bothered, you'd do the same to the demons if they appeared in front if you. Let's make a recap before I go."

Harry walked up to them and leaned in close to Dean. "I am not your enemy," he said even as Dean leaned back as the demon invaded his personal space. Harry backed up and leaned in close to Sam instead. "A demon named Lilith want to fatten you up and use you to bring upon the apocalypse and she is going to use Ruby the bitch to do it. When you run into demons you call me and I'll deal with them." He backed away turning his back to them and cleaning none existent lint from this shirt. "It's all rather clear. Finally I recommend that you find out all you can about wizards and debts. Perhaps that will make you trust me a little bit and save all of us from a lot of idiocy originating from you."

He turned to face them once more, the fancier chair he had been seated on disappearing. "The body binds you are under will dissipate once I'm gone. The spell keeping Dean's mouth close though may stay longer. I'll see you far too soon for both our tastes I'm sure."

He turned on his heel and as there was nothing to stop him this time around he was able to apparate away with the usual crack.

_-Viridi Oculis Daemonium-_

Dean made a sound of protest, but it was too late, Harry was already gone. The next moment they all landed on the floor with low thumps as the chairs dissolved under them.

"Son of a bitch," Bobby muttered with a groan.

Dean made muffled sound that was probably as powerful a curse.

"At least we can move now," Sam said, trying to stay positive as he got up from the floor and dusted off his pants. Dean snorted through his nose. "And we're alive," Sam continued, "though I can't understand why. I don't get him. We need more info, badly."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed, having gotten to his feet too. "I'll start asking around more urgently, someone must know something about wizards. If there's a whole community of them out there in hiding there has to be tons of lore on them and someone will know how to get it."

"Yeah, it would be great if we knew a bit more about what we are dealing with."

Dean made another sound, drawing their attention.

"What?" Bobby asked, and Dean rolled his eyes, before getting over to a table and finding a mostly empty piece of paper and a pen writing down something hastily and handing the note to Sam.

_I was right about Ruby_, it read and Sam had to push down the urge to hit his brother over the head.

"You know what?" he said crossing his arms. "I think I'll enjoy you being unable to talk.

Dean gave him the finger.

"Jerk," he answered.

_-Viridi Oculis Daemonium-_

The outskirts of München, Germany, an abandoned warehouse. A crack and the appearance of a dark-haired man wearing a white shirt and dark trousers. "You've been keeping yourself entertained while I was gone I'm sure?" he greeted.

Another demon was seated on plush dark brown leather sofa in front of a fire, with a tumbler of firewhiskey in hand and the bottle standing on a table next to him. The setting seemed off in the dark local with its five meter tall ceiling and derbies covered floors, but on the square of a red oriental carpet, a domestic scene was set up in a way only magic was able to accomplish.

It almost made you able to ignore the half a dozen mangled and bloody bodies that littered the floor of the hall, the cold, damp air that had a tint of rust to it and the steady rainfall that was hammering against the tin roof.

"I've managed," the demon answered, the lilt of his words the same as Harry's identifying him as a British speaker of the English language. He was dressed all in black, a neat ensemble of black suit, black shirt and gray silk tie with an elegant baroque pattern in a darker shade. Perhaps it was a bit stereo typical nevertheless it fitted him and made him look the businessman that he essentially was.

An overcoat that was just as black was hanging over the back of the sofa. Polished blank shoes were glinting in the fire light and clever brown eyes set in a cleanly shaven face were looking intently at Harry. "I saw that you nicked some of the whiskey, I don't blame you, but I should berate you as you gave this bottle as a gift to me and it is not polite of you to drink it all up."

"Relax, Crowley, if you've grown fond if it I can get you more and if I am correct the custom is that you share the drink."

"Depends on the culture and in most cases it's the receiver's choice if it is to be shared. You've not had the time to enjoy the fine things in life, have you Harry?"

"No, not particularly. What do you think of the whiskey of my people?"

"It's alright, I suppose, certainly strong enough, but I still prefer something a little closer to home and with a bit more age."

"I'll keep that in mind when we survive this and I decide that you deserve a gift."

"That's right, you make yourself a little memo of that, I will be cashing in, once we avert the fucking apocalypse!" Crowley's calm voice turned into a harsh yell and Harry rolled his eyes at his companion's antics, sitting down across from the other demon in on an identical sofa.

"Remind me again why I agreed to be a double agent?" Crowley said dryly, in a calmer tone after taking a large gulp of whiskey.

"Because you wanted to," Harry replied with slight amusement, "this is your plan after all. It was you who approached me back in hell on Azazel's request as he wanted me to know a bit about making deals and who better than the King of the Crossroads to do it, but as the sly bastard you are, you managed to get something more out of it."

"Bla, bla, bla," Crowley said making an impatient gesture with his free hand, "get on with it."

"And here I thought you were suffering from amnesia since you wanted me to tell what happened between us."

"Take care boy, you may have the most juice of the two of us, but I'm still the one with the most knowledge."

"Yeah, yeah, threaten me all you want_, partner_."

"I'll take you up on that one if you keep insulting me, I can always just hurt you a little bit and then send you back out."

"You do know why we're here, because I was the only one you felt safe enough to tell about how disloyal you are to our race's creator. Lucky for you I was inclined to agree with you in that Lucifer will destroy us all when our usefulness runs out. Following that we decided that I being the more directly powerful one, as you just pointed out, thanks for that by the way, would lead the opposition and you, being the one refined in how to play the game would assume the part expected of you."

"Took you long enough to agree to it though."

"Perhaps, but I'm in on it now and you cannot say that I haven't done my part of the deal since we came to an agreement after my last visit to Hell. How is seducing Lilith going?"

"Swimmingly. She trusts me about as much as I trust you

Harry chuckled. "That well? I'm sure you'll get around to it."

"I'm inclined to agree with you there, I'm very effective when my life is at stake, though I do not appreciate a situation where it is in jeopardy."

"Now, now, Fergus, don't be like that. You know that playing Lilith is your best chance of survival in the long run. If she wins you are dead. If you double cross me you are dead. If you do exactly as we've planned you might pull through."

"Sad but true. Do you have a thing for calling people by their first names?"

"You caught me there. Yes, I tend to prefer calling people by the names their parents gave them as opposed to names they gave themselves; I suppose it stuck after the whole debacle with Tom slash Voldemort."

"Right, that's charming, now you made me think about badly written fanfiction."

Harry laughed. "You read fanfiction?"

"Not the point." Harry gave him a pointed look forcing Crowley to say, "and no I don't. Nevertheless, do refrain from calling me Fergus if you please, I don't want my origin to become public knowledge."

"I've never understood the obsession with names and wanting to change them. True names and the ones we fling around are very different things. They're just names."

"Then call me what I want to be called or I'll start calling you boy-saviour or one of those other ridiculous titles you were given during your little war."

"Ouch, that stings."

Taking a sip of his drink Crowley changed the subject. "What did the two wannabe heroes call you over for?"

"Nothing special, they were angry at me after finding out about the volcano and thought that they could demand answers. I don't think explaining my reasons helped any though."

"It wouldn't, they don't understand war."

"True. I had a little bit of fun with them and with a bit of luck they'll get their heads out of their arses and start working the way we want them to."

"Good, then I suppose your time in the land of the_ free and willing to sell their souls to a larger degree than the rest of the world _wasn't completely wasted, the corpses started to stink in your absence and I see no reason to put my nose through that if I don't have to."

Harry hummed and waved his hand, the bodies that lay all across the large floor of the warehouse disappearing in sudden blazes of fire, leaving nothing behind. "Sad about that," he murmured, "I had thought that some of them would be wiling to jump ship."

"Loyalists the lot of them. Fools."

"What's our next step?"

"We continue with what we've been doing. You keep recruiting and I keep trying to get closer to Lilith."

"You truly waited here just to say that to me?"

Crowley shrugged. "Being away from Lucifer's First for a bit is a welcome change, even if it means that I have to be in Germany sitting on the conjured furniture of a wizard."

Harry shook his head. "Well this wizard will be leaving if there is nothing else the crossroad demon wants."

"Feel free to leave, you know what to do if you want to get in touch."

"So do you." He rose to his feet. "How long do you want to keep the setting?"

"Just half an hour more would be appreciated."

"Fine. See you later, Crowley." Harry turned on his heel and apparated away.

Crowley rolled his eyes, reaching for the bottle of firewhiskey and filling up his glass. "And he wonder why he is mocked for being a wizard," he muttered. "Should point out that it's giving demons a bad name if he keep appearing that noisily on the other hand it does give some comfort knowing that he has appeared."

* * *

_**End Chapter 9**_

* * *

**AN 29th October 2013:**

Sorry about the long wait, I've been fairly busy with school but the coming two weeks or so should be a bit calmer leaving me more time to write. I have edited the first eight chapters a tiny bit, adding a word here and there to make the plot clearer and also to remind myself about what Harry have been doing and saying so that this chapter would fit with that. I hope you like the fact that I introduce Crowley, either way he's here to stay. I like him and I think that he and Harry can work well together, at least for the time being as they want more or less the same thing.

As for how far I've gotten with the show, I'm nearly caught up, being more than half way through season 8. It will be a sad day when I no longer can watch an episode whenever I like, having to wait for them to air like the rest of you fans ;)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought!


End file.
